


Sowie zwierciadło

by Hek



Series: Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław [2]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Tarot, Wanderlust, archetypy i inne dziwne rzeczy, i pseudovianowski klimat, kanon płacze, lustra, pierwotna magia, prawie jak Alicja w Krainie Czarów, rysunki i słowa, sowizdrzalskie peregrynacje po zaświatach, surrealizm, świat za lustrem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szarlatanów nikt nie kocha.<br/>Zawsze sami.<br/>Dla nich gwiazdy świecą w górze<br/>i na dole.<br/>W tajnych szynkach piją dziwne<br/>alkohole.<br/>I wieczory przerażają<br/>bluźnierstwami […]</p><p>K. I. Gałczyński "Ulica szarlatanów"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowie zwierciadło

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



 

Vinculus bawi się kolorami. Dotyka liści i zdziera z nich zieleń, a potem przez chwilę przekłada ją z ręki do ręki, chichocząc przy tym sam do siebie, bo to jest prawie jak żonglowanie – tylko lepsze. Tuż przed nim wyrasta zielony, lśniący most, ale wystarczy kopnąć kamień, żeby w górę wzbił się tuman szarych iskier, i wtedy zieleń staje się nagle _szarozielenią_ ; zielenią upstrzoną rudawymi plamkami mchu, fioletem wrzosu, odpryskami żółcieni. Każdy ruch powoduje, że w powietrzu rozchodzą się wielobarwne smugi.

Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zauważa obecność intruza.

Nie, to nieprawda, myśli Childermass, podchodząc bliżej ogniska, widział mnie już wcześniej, wyczuł moją obecność, gdy tylko się pojawiłem. Czekał tu na mnie od dawna.

Tamten, jakby w odpowiedzi, wybucha śmiechem.

– Szuka, szuka, no patrzcie, cały jest szukaniem! – Przekrzywia głowę, więc kapelusz, cudaczny twór, bardziej przypominający roślinę niż dzieło rąk rzemieślnika, zjeżdża mu na ucho. W długiej, niechlujnej brodzie połyskują kropelki śliny. – Kto przy kim zaśnie, kto kogo obudzi? Tu go nie znajdziesz, prawie magu, musisz pójść inną drogą... Może tamtędy? – Macha ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku.

Nie ma tu, rzecz jasna, żadnej innej drogi. Zewsząd otaczają ich drzewa: niektóre stare, o zmurszałych konarach, inne cienkie i drżące przy najlżejszym powiewie wiatru, wszystkie niemożliwie kolorowe. Childermass musi zamknąć oczy, bo od tego nieprawdopodobieństwa kręci mu się w głowie.

– Co to za miejsce? – pyta w końcu chrapliwie i wyciąga przed siebie ręce jak ślepiec, którego pozbawiono podpory. Krajobraz osacza go ze wszystkich stron. Niebo wisi tak nisko, że gdyby wspiął się na palce, z pewnością zahaczyłby głową o chmury.

Vinculus zerka na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nabiera na palec odrobinę czerwieni i wkłada ją sobie do ust.

– Rozstaliśmy się w Hurtfew, więc to nadal jest Hurtfew, Johnie Childermass, tylko parę godzin później – mówi, cmokając. – A może masz co do tego jakieś wątpliwości? Wyjmij swoje karty, one powiedzą ci prawdę!

Childermass kręci głową. Nie musi wyjmować Talii Marsylskiej, żeby wiedzieć, że jedynym atutem, jaki w niej pozostał, jest wizerunek Króla Kruków.

– Poczeka, poczekaj… – Vinculus chyba pojmuje nareszcie, że coś jest nie w porządku, bo podrywa się z miejsca i jak diabeł z pudełka wyskakuje w kierunku Childermassa. Obchodzi go na około jeden raz, i drugi, aż w końcu staje naprzeciwko, niemal dotykając czołem jego czoła. – Przecież ciebie tutaj nie ma! Dlaczego oszukujesz, że jesteś, skoro cię nie ma? A już chciałem poczęstować cię ziemniakiem z żaru. Niepotrzebnie straciłbym połowę kolacji!

 _Nie ma mnie tu. Nie ma_. Childermass, chyba na przekór temu, co właśnie usłyszał, czuje się bardziej żywy, niż przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy – być może za sprawą tego dziwnego, namalowanego świata, do którego trafił. Trudno powiedzieć, jakie zasady tutaj obowiązują. Gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół? Czy oddycham powietrzem, czy może farbą? Dlaczego nie słuchają mnie moje własne kończyny?

Robi krok do przodu i niemal wpada w objęcia Vinculusa, który jednak usuwa mu się z drogi w ostatniej chwili. Dalej jest już tylko pusta przestrzeń, więc Childermass zatacza się jak pijany, aż w końcu ląduje na ziemi, tuż obok ogniska.

Płomienie wytryskują w górę i rysują świetlisty zygzak pond drzewami.

– Nie chciałbym być w skórze tego, kto cię obudzi – mruczy Vinculus, siadając na fioletowym kamieniu wyrastającym z podłoża. Gdy próbuje dotknąć ręki Childermassa, okazuje się to niewykonalne, bo skóra nie styka się ze skórą (tak jak obiekt nie styka się ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze). Vinculusa to jednak nie zraża, wręcz przeciwnie: wygląda na zafascynowanego tym zjawiskiem równie mocno, co wcześniej żonglerką barwami. – I wolałbym, żebyś nie próbował mnie rysować, Johnie Childermass – dodaje po chwili, ni to z wyrzutem, ni to z nadzieją. – Bardzo grzecznie cię proszę! Twoje rysunki robią zamieszanie po obu stronach lustra.

– Nie rysowałem od dawna – odpowiada Childermass, krzywiąc wargi w namiastce uśmiechu. – Odkąd… – urywa, bo trudno mu o tym mówić, a jeszcze trudniej myśleć, mimo że minęło już tyle czasu. Zbyt wiele. Zresztą tamten i tak potrafi sobie dośpiewać resztę:

_Odkąd Jonathan Strange i pan Norrell zniknęli z tego świata._

Odkąd twoje karty są martwe, prawie magu, podobnie jak wszystkie lustra, w które zaglądasz z nadzieją, że zobaczysz w nich coś więcej, niż własną, zapijaczoną gębę. Otóż muszę cię zmartwić: niczego innego tam nie ma i nigdy nie było. Albo było i jest nadal, tylko masz zbyt krótkie ręce, żeby po to sięgnąć.

 Zresztą, myśli dalej Childermass, nawet gdybym spędził nad kartkami całe życie, i tak nie potrafiłbym namalować tego, co teraz oglądam, moje czarno-białe szkice nie zdałyby się na nic! Byłyby tylko marną kopią – podobnie jak moje karty są tylko kopią innej talii. Dlatego możesz być spokojny, szarlatanie w podartej kapocie, niczego już nie narysuję, nikogo nie zawiodę. Posiedzę tu jeszcze przez chwilę i pójdę sobie dalej...

– Jesteś głupi, tak bardzo głupi, Johnie Childermass! – Vinculus kręci głową z politowaniem. Każde słowo, jakie wypowiada, przybiera postać tęczowej bańki. Jedna z nich rośnie i rośnie, aż w końcu pochłania całą głowę wędrownego maga, która przypomina teraz miniaturowy okręt zamknięty w butelce. – Co jak co, ale wykrwawienie się na śmierć, na pewno nie pomoże ci odnaleźć Rycerza Buław. A może myślałeś, że wystarczy po prostu _umrzeć_?

Czy mi się zdaje, przemyka Childermassowi przez głowę, czy drzewa pochylają się nade mną, jakby próbowały mnie pożreć?

– Wracaj natychmiast, Johnie Childermass! – Słyszy jeszcze, jakby z daleka, zza grubej kotary. – Wracaj, skąd przyszedłeś! Precz! Precz! _Precz!_

Vinculus klaszcze trzykrotnie, a echo natychmiast przechwytuje te dźwięki, dodając im mocy. Po chwili wszystko trzęsie się już w posadach: niebo, ziemia, drzewa, ognisko i sam mag-szarlatan, który, z dzikim wybuchem śmiechu, jako pierwszy rozpada się na kawałki. Kolejne elementy krajobrazu idą w jego ślady. W powietrzu tańczy szklany pył, tnąc i kalecząc wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze, z Childermassem włącznie, z Childermassem _przede wszystkim_ , aż w końcu zostaje tylko plama czerwieni. Ktoś, nie wiadomo kto i z jakiego powodu, rozdziera kartkę papieru i namalowany świat spływa mu po palcach razem z krwią.

 

*

 

– Daj mi pan te klucze! – John Segundus, nie czekając na zgodę, wyrywa karczmarzowi pęk kluczy i rzuca się otwierać drzwi, chociaż ręce drżą mu tak bardzo, że udaje mu się dopiero za trzecim razem.

Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy, w _iedziałem_ , myśli jeszcze, zanim rzuca się na kolana, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie przybył tu na próżno. A potem, gdy wyczuwa puls, ogarnia go lodowaty spokój, który sprawia, że ręce, głowa, robią to, co powinny, chociaż panika pulsuje bez przerwy gdzieś w głębi czaszki. Potem, już po wszystkim, rozwinie się w migrenę, która zwali go z nóg, ale jeszcze nie teraz – teraz trzeba zatamować krwawienie i modlić się, żeby zaklęcie, które ledwo przechodzi przez zaciśnięte gardło, połączyło tkanki jak należy. Zadziałało kilka razy, to teraz też zadziała, myśli Segundus z determinacją, wpatrując się w Childermassa, jakby chciał go _naprawić_ samym spojrzeniem. Dlaczego miałoby mnie zawieść akurat dzisiaj?

Nie zawodzi. Karczmarz, który zamiast wrócić do głównej izby, nadal stoi w drzwiach jak wmurowany, oddycha  z  ulgą, mamrocząc modlitwę dziękczynną. Pewnie już się zastanawiał, co zrobić z trupem i z góry przewidywał kłopoty, bo co innego burda między swojakami, a co innego podejrzana śmierć – samobójcy przynoszą pecha w interesach. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie próbował się wieszać, psia jego jucha, bo jak nic puściłby mnie z torbami! Byłoby, co prawda, trochę mniej do sprzątania niż po takim, co to sobie żyły otwiera, ale potem żaden podróżny nie wynająłby tej izby nigdy więcej, za żadne pieniądze. No, poprawia się z niesmakiem, może tylko jakiś popapraniec, mag lub inny poeta, któremu zachciałoby się pisać wiersze o duchach czy innych upiorach. Oni ponoć lubią takie historie, gdy przedawkują laudanum.

– Będzie żył? – pyta niby spokojnie, ale Segundus wyczuwa napięcie w jego głosie. – Poskłada go pan jakoś, sir? Bo nie wiem, czy medyka wzywać, czy raczej grabarza…

Segundus odgarnia z czoła posklejane od potu włosy.

– Obejdzie się i bez jednego, i bez drugiego – mówi cicho, przyglądając się nadgarstkom i przedramionom Childermassa. Wygląda to dobrze, zadziwiająco dobrze. Rękawy są wprawdzie nasiąknięte krwią, ale ran nie widać, tylko w miejscu nacięć błyska srebrzysta, fosforyzująca linia: ślad po zaklęciu. – Niechże mi pan pomoże go podnieść! – prosi karczmarza, bo wie dobrze, że sam nie da sobie rady. Nagła słabość ogarnia całe jego ciało, niezdatne teraz do wysiłku. Miałby problem ze zrobieniem dwóch kroków, o dźwiganiu ciężarów nie wspominając, dlatego przeniesienie Childermassa z podłogi na łóżko przekracza jego możliwości.

Za to tamten jest silny, o wiele silniejszy od cherlawego maga. Gdy popije ze swymi gośćmi, dla zakładu zgina podkowy, siłuje się na rękę lub bierze udział w zapasach – cóż to dla niego taki wysiłek? Nie mijają dwie minuty, a Childermass ląduje na sienniku, cudem się przy tym nie budząc, bo karczmarz nie traktuje go ze zbytnią estymą. Cholerni samobójcy, mruczy i spluwa z rozmachem (nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo podłoga i tak wymaga szorowania), że też nie mogą tego robić w lesie, na jakimś odludziu, jak Pan Bóg przykazał! Gdy taksuje wzrokiem izbę, ogarnia go rozpacz: te zacieki na deskach nie zejdą do końca świata, krew mocno wżarła się w drewno. Mary, jak to zobaczy, zapłacze się dokumentnie, biedna kobieta, a i mnie się oberwie, żem nie dopilnował wszystkiego jak należy.

Najgorzej, że od początku miałem przeczucie, że z tym tutaj – patrzy wrogo na  Childermassa – coś jest nie w porządku. Niby nic takiego nie robił, zachowywał się układnie, z góry za pokój zapłacił, a jednak myślałem sobie, oho, Jim, będą z tego jakieś problemy, źle mu z oczu patrzy! Myślałem najpierw, że to poeta, jeden z tych obszarpańców, którym się zdaje, że Boga za nogi złapali, ale nie – z piórem go nie przyłapałem ani razu. Za to bawił się kartami, więc ani chybi hazardzista, pewnie dlatego, przez karciane długi, na swoje życie się targnął. Tylko dlaczego akurat w mojej karczmie, Panie Boże, naprawdę nie było po drodze żadnych innych? Nie mógł sobie łap poharatać w izbie Eddy’ego Jonsona?

– Przyniosę panu coś do jedzenia – mówi w końcu, bo żal mu się robi tego drugiego chudziny, który okazał się całkiem sprawnym magikiem. Siedzi teraz przy łóżku chorego i wygląda tak, jakby miał zemdleć lada chwila. Trudno się dziwić: pewnie głodny jest i zmęczony po tym wszystkim, konia o mało nie zajeździł na śmierć, potem te czary – siłacz by tego nie zdzierżył, a co dopiero taki drobiazg w płaszczu podszytym wiatrem. Na pewno nie pogardzi gulaszem i dzbanem piwa.

Swoją drogą, jak to pozory mogą mylić. Jak tu wszedł, to żem pomyślał zrazu, że to jakiś suchotnik, co groszem nie śmierdzi, wicher powieje, a on runie na pysk i już się nie podniesie. Jaki z takiego pożytek? A tu proszę – nie dość, że mag, to jeszcze z tych uczonych, bo jakże szybko czary wiązał, rany zasklepiał, byle szarlatan tego nie umie. Gdyby nie on, karciarz umarłby tu na pewno, dam sobie za to rękę uciąć. Ciekawe, czy gdyby go poprosić, żeby czyraka przeciął i małą Kitty z kaszlu wyleczył, to pomógłby o tak, z dobrej woli, czy zażądałby za to zapłaty?

Gdy karczmarz wychodzi, Segundus ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i zastyga w tej pozycji na kilka minut. Serce wali mu szybko – zbyt szybko – jakby zamierzało wyrwać się z piersi, a ból w skroniach staje się coraz silniejszych. Childermass jęczy przez sen. Zwiduje mu się chyba coś strasznego, bo nie potrafi uleżeć spokojnie, jego ciało drży w konwulsjach, na twarzy odmalowuje się przestrach. Chciałbym ci pomóc, myśli Segundus z rozpaczą, ale nie potrafię. Zdobywa się jednak na akt ostatecznego heroizmu (odpokutuje to potem po wielokroć) i zrywa się z miejsca, próbując powstrzymać tamtego przed rozbiciem czaszki o wezgłowie łóżka. Powtarza przy tym jakieś farmazony o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze, wyzdrowieje pan, panie Childermass, to tylko kwestia czasu… spokojnie, proszę leżeć spokojnie, bo zrobi pan sobie krzywdę!

Wtedy zauważa na chorym ślad cudzego zaklęcia. Smuga jest niemal niedostrzegalna, ale wyczulone oko odkrywa coś w rodzaju lśniącej materii, która przywarła do klatki piersiowej w okolicy serca. Gdy dotknąć jej palcem, zaczyna fosforyzować, jakby składała się z tysięcy mikroskopijnych płomyków. Błędne ognie, myśli Segundus, przykładając dłoń dokładnie w tym miejscu. W opuszkach palców czuje mrowienie i zdaje mu się, że odłamki szkła zaczynają wirować w powietrzu. Błędne ognie, powtarza raz jeszcze i sięga po koc, żeby okryć nim Childermassa aż po szyję.

Płomyki przygasają i chory zasypia głęboko. Za to John Segundus spędza całą noc na małym krześle w pobliżu łóżka, targany gorączką i wizjami, których nie potrafi ani zrozumieć, ani zaakceptować.

 

*

 

 _Kto kogo obudzi? Kto przy kim zaśnie?_ Śmiech Vinculusa gwałtownie wdziera się w świadomość, a potem ustępuje miejsca innym dźwiękom: stukotom, skrzypom, śmiechom i śpiewom (po części fałszywym), które najpierw dobiegają z oddali, a potem z odległości najwyżej kilku kroków. W końcu nie można ich już ignorować – są zbyt uporczywe, zbyt irytujące. Childermass jeszcze walczy; próbuje sam ze sobą wynegocjować powrót do stanu zawieszenia, ale niestety, zaciskanie powiek nie przynosi rezultatów i sen nie nadchodzi. Za to świat zewnętrzny panoszy się wszędzie wokół. Dłoń wyczuwa szorstką materię koca, na twarzy przysiada jakiś owad, wędrując wzdłuż czoła w kierunku skroni, zapach gotowanej kapusty skręca kiszki i wywołuje mdłości. Ręce, dziwnie obce, jak kawał cudzego ciała, rwą tępym bólem i nie dają spokoju.

– Co… co to za hałas?

Jeszcze nie otworzył oczu, a już siedzi, oparty o wezgłowie, oddychając chrapliwie. Pot leje się z niego strumieniami. Cuchnę, myśli bez emocji, potwornie cuchnę… jak coś, co zbyt długo leżało w ziemi i zgniło do szczętu.

Ktoś przytyka mu szklankę do ust. Bierze łyk, potem drugi, aż w końcu przytrzymuje tę obcą dłoń, która mu pomaga, bo pragnie wypić jeszcze więcej, najlepiej do samego dna. Woda ostatecznie przywraca mu świadomość, więc już po chwili wie, gdzie się znajduje, i co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczora, ból w rękach świadczy o tym najdobitniej. Nie pamięta tylko, dlaczego, na litość Boską, towarzyszy mu John Segundus, który powinien w Yorku pisać swoją książkę, tak jak robił to od dobrych kilku tygodni. Skąd się tutaj wziął, skoro nie przyjechał razem ze mną?

– Teatr wędrowny przyjechał, zbijają właśnie scenę na podwórzu – mówi Segundus, który podchodzi do okna (podłoga skrzypi pod podeszwami jego butów) i wygląda na zewnątrz, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. – Szykują jakiś spektakl na wieczór. Niestety nie znam tytułu, ale chyba jakaś krotochwila… o magach – kończy cicho i odwraca się w kierunku Childermassa. Na jego twarzy odbija się determinacja. – Dlaczego pan to zrobił, sir? To niebezpieczna magia, w dodatku zupełnie niezgodna z pana naturą, przeżył pan tylko cudem! Naprawdę warto było tak ryzykować?

Scenę zbijają, czy raczej szubienicę?, myśli Childermass, przyglądając się swoim nadgarstkom. Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że ktoś, zapewne Segundus, połatał go za pomocą zaklęć leczniczych. Sądząc po tym, jak wyglądała izba, on sam powinien wyglądać jeszcze gorzej, nie, powinien być _martwy_ , więc zdaje się, że chcąc nie chcąc zawdzięczał tamtemu życie.

Jeżeli czegoś Childermass naprawdę nienawidził z całego serca, to właśnie długów wdzięczności.

– Niezła robota – mruczy z niechęcią, podnosząc wyżej ręce. – Fachowa – dodaje po chwili, marszcząc brwi. Magiczne ściegi biegną od łokcia aż po palce. Jest ich bardzo wiele i układają się w lśniącą pajęczynę, której splecenie musiało kosztować cherlawego maga wiele wysiłku. Prawdopodobnie zbyt wiele, w zbyt krótkim czasie.  

Segundus zaciska usta w wąską linię. Widać, że nadal jest wzburzony, bo gubi wszystkie słowa i zostaje mu tylko milczenie. Tymczasem za oknem członkowie trupy teatralnej śpiewają coraz głośniej, żeby dodać sobie animuszu przy pracy. Znam tę piosenkę, Childermass potrząsa głową, żeby odgonić niechciane wspomnienia, przecież to irlandzka szanta, słyszałem ją niejednokrotnie. Chyba mam omamy, skoro słyszę ją właśnie teraz, tyle lat później, tak daleko od morza! A może to kolejna przepowiednia Vinculusa?

– Nie udało mi się, jeśli o to pytasz – odpowiada w końcu, z wyzwaniem w oczach, zaciskając zmaltretowane palce na krańcu koca. Nigdy nie umiał dziękować, dlatego na troskę reaguję zaczepką, jakby chciał wyprzedzić ciosem urojony cios przeciwnika. – Nie przeszedłem przez lustro, nie znalazłem Traktów, moje karty nadal są martwe i warte tyle, co gazeta sprzed dwóch tygodni. Równie dobrze mógłbym je wrzucić do pieca i patrzeć jak płoną!

Segundus podchodzi bliżej i siada na brzegu łóżka.

– Czyje to zaklęcie? – pyta, wskazując na klatkę piersiową Childermassa. Nie odważa się dotknąć tego miejsca, nie teraz, gdy tamten jest przytomny, ale nadal dostrzega błyski błędnych ogników, które przywarły do skóry i wgryzały się w serce. Nie może oderwać od nich wzroku. – Dawno nie widziałem tak silnej magii, ona jest… jest piękna, sir. Ktokolwiek potrafi rzucać takie czary, jest wielkim magiem.

– Jakie zaklęcie? – Childermass rusza się niespokojnie. – O czym pan mówi, panie Segundus?

– Jak to? – Tamten szerzej otwiera oczy. Nie potrafi ukryć zdumienia. – To pan  o tym nie wie? Ten czar… o, tutaj. – Kładzie dłoń na własnej piersi. – Trochę jak materiał tkany ze świateł. Nazwałem… nazwałem ten czar błędnymi ogniami, bo nie wiem, jak się nazywa naprawdę, nigdy o czymś takim nie czytałem…

Childermass nie czeka na koniec zdania, tylko zrywa się z łóżka, co o mało nie skutkuje upadkiem, bo słaby jest jak dziecko, i chwyta swoją koszulę, która wisi na oparciu krzesła. Cała jest zakrwawiona – zaschnięta krew utworzyła na niej skorupę – a w dodatku podarta – jeden rękaw zwisa w strzępach, drugi oderwano tuż nad łokciem – ale to nieważne, liczy się tylko to, żeby teraz, natychmiast, w tej sekundzie, ukryć ciało przed całym światem. Żeby… żeby…

Krew uderza Childermassowi do głowy, a przed oczami robi mu się ciemno; czarne plamy podobne do motyli fruwają mu przed oczami. Ma ochotę nie tyle się ubrać, co  _zedrzeć_ z siebie skórę do żywego mięsa. Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej, dlaczego… To przecież tłumaczyłoby wszystko, włącznie z martwymi kartami, które milczą od tylu miesięcy! Włącznie z lustrami, które na każdą próbę rozmowy odpowiadają atakiem. Najpierw parzyły, potem odrzucały mnie z potworną siłą, łamiąc mi przy tym kości, a na koniec zaczęły ciąć tysiącami ostrzy. Laudanum i alkohol tylko potęgują ich wściekłość.

Coś ty ze mną zrobił, Jonathanie Strange? Jak mam z tobą walczyć, skoro nie dysponuję żadną bronią?

– Panie Childermass, ja… – Segundus także wstaje ze swego miejsca. – Tak przecież nie można, to do niczego nie prowadzi. Niech pan ze mną wróci do Yorku, usiądziemy we trzech z panem Honeyfoot i spróbujemy znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, przecież to zaklęcie… Trzeba je zbadać, opisać, spróbować zrozumieć! Na pewno istnieje jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie…

– A na to? – Childermass wyciąga Talię Marsylską i rzuca ją na ziemię, tak, że karty rozsypują się po podłodze. – To także potrafi pan racjonalnie wytłumaczyć?

Karty są martwe. Wiedział, że są martwe, gdy tylko spojrzał na nie tuż po zniknięciu Norrella i Strange’a, chociaż z pozoru wyglądały tak, jak dawniej: ta sama spłowiała, pomięta talia, z którą się nie rozstawał, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat. A jednak coś było nie w porządku: zniknęła iskra, wibracja, uczucie, jakkolwiek to nazwać, i Childermass po prostu _wiedział_ , że nie ma sensu pytać tych odmienionych kart o cokolwiek, bo odpowiedzą bełkotem.

Co nie znaczy, że nie próbował – oczywiście, że próbował i robił to wielokrotnie, rozkładał karty setki, tysiące razy, aż od tasowania mdlały mu palce. I zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Pustka, pustka, pustka. Bełkot. Kiepskie rysunki na kawałkach kartek. Żadnego sensu. Tylko ja i moja głowa, ja i moje wyrzuty sumienia, ja wpatrujący się bezmyślnie w kawałki własnego życia, porozrzucane na stole. Dlatego w końcu przestał wyjmować karty. Gdy jednak, po kilku tygodniach coś go podkusiło, żeby sięgnąć do kieszeni, zobaczył, że tarot przestał być jego tarotem, a stał się kpiną: wszystkie karty przedstawiały teraz Króla Kruków, siedzącego na tronie. Dokładnie tak, jak przed laty, gdy Vinculus wróżył naiwnym Londyńczykom w swoim namiocie, a on sam nie znał jeszcze Jonathana Strange’a i nawet o nim nie słyszał.

– Cesarz. Cesarz… wszędzie Cesarz – szepcze Segundus, który na kolanach wędruje po izbie, zbierając karty. Każdej przygląda się z osobna, jakby była ósmym cudem świata albo starodrukiem ocalonym przed zagładą. – Cesarz z krukiem, powielony po wielokroć… Król Kruków? Co się stało z pana kartami, panie Childermass? Co pan z nimi zrobił?

Chce odpowiedzieć, że sam chciałby to wiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do izby wkracza karczmarz, obarczony balastem w postaci misy gulaszu – najwidoczniej doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej przynieść jadło na górę, niż pozwolić, żeby magowie, diabelskie nasienie, pałętali mu się po karczmie. Tylko magów tu brakowało! Już wystarczy, że gdzie nie spluniesz, tam jakiś aktor rolę ćwiczy, gwoździe przybija lub po prostu chleje piwsko, chociaż ledwo minęło południe. Gdyby choć za to płacił, ale nie!, uśmiecha się taki szeroko i tłumaczy: zapłacę po występie, panie karczmarz, jak mamę kocham, że zapłacę, nawet zostawię coś ekstra na do widzenia, tylko niech pan przyniesie jeszcze po dzbanie piwa!

Trzeba przyznać, że odporny chłop z tego Jima, bo kto inny zbaraniałby od razu, gdyby zobaczył taką scenę: jeden mag pełza po podłodze, nadal brudnej od posoki, zbierając karty, a drugi stoi na środku, w poszarpanej koszuli i zgrywa poetę. Obaj wyglądają trochę nieprzytomnie – ni to pijani, ni to naćpani, może pogrążeni w jakimś transie? Kto ich tam wie? Oby tylko do szczętu nie zwariowali, myśli karczmarz, stawiając misę na ławie i kładąc tuż obok bochen chleba, bo do takich rzeczy w ogóle nie mam głowy i, z dwojga złego, wolę już chyba wisielców. Takiego przynajmniej da się odciąć i pogrzebać jak Bóg przykazał, a co zrobić z szalonym magiem? Modlić się tylko, żeby poszedł szaleć gdzie indziej!

– O, widzę, że się pan obudził – zauważa ze stoickim spokojem. Na dole aktorzy grający magów, na górze magowie udający aktorów, zaiste świat stanął na głowie, chociaż ani to karnawał, ani dziecięca igraszka. – Gulasz żem przyniósł, jeszcze gorący, i chleba do tego na przegryzkę. Niech panowie skosztują, pewnie głodni jesteście po tym… – Po tym Armageddonie, dodaje w myślach i, mimowolnie, rozgląda się izbie. Dawno przysłałby którąś z dziewcząt, żeby tu posprzątała, ale, tak po prawdzie, bał się trochę i chyba miał rację. Lepiej nie narażać kobiet na diabelskie sztuczki. – …po tym wszystkim. Przepraszam za hałasy, ale teatr zjechał o świecie i  nijak temu nie mogłem przeszkodzić.

I wcale nie chciałem, bo mi może klientów ściągną z pobliskich wiosek. Ciężko teraz, gdy zima blisko, związać koniec z końcem, więc głupi byłbym całkiem lub niespełna rozumu, gdybym teatr wędrowny przepędził jak psa z kulawą nogą. Piją wprawdzie, jakby od tygodni napitku nie widzieli, dziewki mi przy tym podszczypując, ale zawsze można wytoczyć dla nich najpodlejszy trunek – pyski mają chamskie, więc i tak nie spostrzegą różnicy. A co grosza skapnie ze spektaklu, to skapnie i moje będzie, bo ludzie rzadko oglądają krotochwile o suchym pysku. Stratny z tego powodu na pewno nie będę.

– Spektakl wieczorem mają grać – mówi jeszcze, stojąc już w progu. – Przyjdźcie panowie, jeśli macie chęć, zatroszczę się o dobre miejsca.

– A cóż to za sztuka? – pyta mniejszy z magów, podnosząc się z kolan. – Dobra aby?

Karczmarz wzrusza ramionami.

– A bo ja wiem? O magach ponoć, więc raczej pocieszna … – Gryzie się w język. – To znaczy pouczająca bardzo, chciałem rzec. Mówił mi jeden aktor, że pisał ją niejaki Henry Smith z Londynu, i że jego sztuki, bo napisał ich wiele, zawsze budziły wielkie zainteresowanie widowni. Więc myślę… to znaczy mam nadzieję, że ta również nas nie zawiedzie.

I wypełni moją sakiewkę aż po brzegi.

 

*

 

Z godziny na godzinę John Segundus czuje się coraz gorzej.

Być może to tylko zmęczenie, niewyspanie, nadmierna eksploatacja, tłumaczy sobie, skubiąc kawałek chleba, bo nic innego nie przechodzi mu przez gardło, tyle się przecież wydarzyło, odkąd przyjechałem tutaj wczorajszego wieczora! Zawsze byłem słabej konstytucji. Odpocznę i na pewno wszystko wróci do normy.

Niestety, sam nie potrafi uwierzyć w takie wyjaśnienia. I owszem, jest zmęczony, nie spał przecież tej nocy ani minuty, i owszem, rzucanie leczniczych czarów wyczerpało go ponad miarę, ale to i tak nie tłumaczyło stanu, w jakim się teraz znajdował. Mam gorączkę, myśli, dotykając czoła opuszkami palców, i zwidują mi się dziwne rzeczy, jak chociażby te cienie oderwane od realnych przedmiotów. Jak maski zwierzęce. Miniaturowe trąby powietrzne. Iskry układające się w dłonie oderwane od ciała. Nie powinienem tu przychodzić, to po pierwsze, a po drugie: z całą pewnością nie powinienem przystać na to, by przychodził tu Childermass, który jeszcze przed południem ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Tylko jak powstrzymać Childermassa przed zrobieniem tego, co wbije sobie do głowy? 

Ktoś go popycha i Segundus o mało nie ląduje w kałuży – całe podwórze jest nimi upstrzone, bo przez ostatnie dni padało niemal bez przerwy. Teraz także trochę mży, nie na tyle jednak, by przeszkadzało to widzom, kłębiącym się wokół sceny, ani tym bardziej aktorom, którzy przywykli do grania w każdych warunkach. Wieść o tym, że trupa Ryżej Gwen znowu zjechała w te strony, rozniosła się lotem błyskawicy, bo zeszło się sporo ludzi. Padła nawet propozycja, żeby, z racji kiepskiej pogody, przenieść spektakl do głównej izby, ale szybko okazało się, że wszyscy chętni po prostu nie pomieszczą się w karczmie, więc szybko zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu.

Childermass, ubrany w łachy, które karczmarz zgodził się odsprzedać mu za parę drobniaków (chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę ich stan, powinien oddać je darmo), znalazł sobie punkt obserwacyjny pod ścianą budynku. Nie rusza się stamtąd od dłuższego czasu i z nikim nie rozmawia, chociaż jedna z pracownic karczmy podbiegła do niego, żeby spytać, czy nie życzy sobie jakiegoś napitku. Zbył ją gestem, nie wdając się w dyskusje. Co się dzieje w jego głowie, tego Segundus nie wie, ale obawia się, że nadal rozmyśla o tajemniczym zaklęciu, które nosi na piersi – zresztą on także, odkąd je zobaczył, nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym. Skąd się wzięło, co oznacza? Jaka jest jego funkcja? Sądząc po reakcji Childermassa, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o jego istnieniu, ale też z pewnością domyśla się, kto jest jego autorem.

– Zaczynajcie wreszcie! Zaraz tu całkiem rozmoknę! – Pokaźnych rozmiarów paniusia wciska się między Segundusa a jego sąsiada, który reaguje na to siarczystym przekleństwem. – No co pan się tak złościsz, panie starszy – dogaduje mu kobieta, obdarzona widać, poza obfitymi kształtami, doskonałym słuchem. – Wszyscy się pomieścimy, miejsca jest dosyć!

– Ale nie wszyscy zobaczymy, co się dzieje na scenie – mruczy tamten wrogo, popatrując przy tym na Segundusa, jakby szukał w nim sprzymierzeńca. Zawodzi się jednak na całej linii, bo tamten go ignoruje. Nie dlatego, że zamierza być niegrzeczny, nie, John Segundus nie potrafiłby świadomie zachować się w taki sposób. Po prostu zupełnie nie dostrzega tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, czy może raczej – dostrzega tyle niezwykłych rzeczy, że nie bardzo potrafi ocenić, które z nich są wytworem jego wyobraźni, a które istnieją naprawdę. Dlatego, na wszelki wypadek, wszystkie traktuje z podobnym niedowierzaniem.

Jest zbyt słaby, żeby walczyć o miejsce, więc nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak tylko popłynąć wraz z tłumem; pozwolić mu sobą kierować. Ostatecznie ląduje więc po drugiej stronie podwórza, daleko od sceny i od Childermassa, który z tej odległości przypomina ciemną plamę bez konkretnego kształtu. Czemu tak bardzo zależało mu na tym przedstawieniu? Gdy tylko usłyszał od karczmarza, kto jest autorem sztuki, uspokoił się w jednej chwili, można by nawet rzec, że zmartwiał. Potem niewiele już mówił, ale pozwolił odprowadzić się do łóżka i nie próbował z niego wstawać aż do chwili, gdy wieczorem, jakby nigdy nic oświadczył, że czuje się już znacznie lepiej i zamierza zejść na dół, żeby wziąć udział w przedstawieniu. Właśnie takich słów użył: _wziąć udział_. Nie – obejrzeć, nie – zobaczyć, tylko _wziąć udział_. Może jestem przewrażliwiony, myśli Segundus, balansując między kałużami, ale zdaje mi się, że ma to głębsze znaczenie. Tylko jakie, na Boga? Jakie?

Nic sensownego nie przychodzi mu jednak do głowy. Henry Smith, Henry Smith… coś mu mówi to nazwisko, na pewno zetknął się z nim w przeszłości, ale nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć żadnych szczegółów. W skupieniu przeszkadzają mu zresztą fale dreszczy, z każdą minutą coraz silniejsze. Mimo ciepłego ubrania jest mu tak zimno, że szczęka zębami, a jednocześnie czuje wyraźnie, że od środka spala go gorączka. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć korowód dziwnych postaci, który tańczy przed jego oczami?

Jest błazen z czapką pełną dzwonków, jest rycerz na koniu, z drewnianym kijem w ręku, jest też mężczyzna bez twarzy, zawinięty w płaszcz, który przypomina trochę skrzydła kruka. Za nimi idą dwie kobiety okryte włosami, sięgającymi do samych stóp: jedna niesie dzbanki z wodą, druga miniaturową wagę. Postaci pojawia się coraz więcej i więcej, aż w końcu zajmują każdy fragment przestrzeni i Segundus naprawdę nie potrafi zrozumieć, jakim cudem inni widzowie ich nie dostrzegają.

Może umieram, myśli Segundus, może po prostu umieram.

– Co panu jest? – pyta jakaś dziewczyna, ubrana trochę zbyt pstrokato jak na żonę lub córkę jednego z farmerów. – Źle się pan czuje?

– Nic… nic mi nie jest – odpowiada i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. – Po prostu za dużo tu ludzi.

– Oj, i będzie jeszcze więcej! – Dziewczyna odgarnia włosy za ucho. – To bardzo dobra sztuka, o magach! Widziałam ją już kilka razy, bo wie pan, od jakiegoś czasu jeżdżę z aktorami, pomagam im trochę. Jeszcze nie pozwalają mi grać, ale to tylko kwestia czasu... 

– Na pewno będzie pani znakomitą aktorką.

– Jest pan pewien, że nic panu nie jest? – pyta go po raz drugi, podchodząc nieco bliżej. Chyba naprawdę przejęła się jego stanem. – Bo mogę skoczyć po coś do picia albo chociaż…

– Jestem pewny – kłamie Segundus z desperacką pewnością siebie. – Ale dziękuję za troskę, jest pani bardzo uprzejma.

Potem już nie rozmawiają, bo dźwięki kobzy obwieszczają początek spektaklu. Słychać oklaski. Gaśnie światło, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą wszędzie płonęły pochodnie, i nagle całe podwórze spowija mrok gęstszy od smoły, który lepi się do ciała i zatyka nozdrza, uniemożliwiając zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Segundus krztusi się własną śliną. Atak bólu, który wizualizuje mu się w postaci kolczastego krzewu, uczepionego płuc, nieomal powala go na ziemię, jest jednak zbyt tłoczno, żeby to było możliwe. Zawisa więc w powietrzu – na niewidocznych sznurkach – na ramionach innych widzów – i kiwa się przez chwilę niczym marionetka, szarpana przez wiatr. Brzęczenie w jego uszach ciągle narasta, aż w końcu zagłusza wszystkie inne dźwięki.

Moją głowę wypełniają pszczoły, myśli, a potem jest już tylko ciemność, dużo, dużo ciemności. Proszę pana! Sir! Gdzieś tam, po drugiej stronie czarnej mgły, dziewczyna w zbyt pstrokatej sukni usiłuje ocucić nieprzytomnego maga, ale jej wysiłki spełzają na niczym. Niech mi ktoś pomoże, krzyczy. Gdzieś tam, po drugiej stronie czarnej mgły, przedmioty mają swoje kolory, a dźwięki – uzasadnienie. Tutaj jednak, w tej dziwnej, obcej przestrzeni, wszystko dzieje się na opak, więc żeby ocalić skórę, trzeba zawisnąć głową w dół jak Wisielec z karty Tarota. Zawiśnij, Johnie Segundus, nie broń się dłużej! Sam już wisiałem, oj, wisiałem od świtu do zmierzchu i tak po wielokroć, więc wiem, o czym mówię, jestem, można rzec, mistrzem dyndania na sznurze. Już choćby z tego względu powinieneś mi zaufać.

– Vinculus? – Segundus wyciąga ręce, żeby zbadać przestrzeń tuż przed sobą, bo oczy zawodzą go całkowicie. Jestem ślepy, całkiem ślepy, gdzie się podziały moje oczy? – Vinculus, to ty?

Tamten wybucha śmiechem. Jego śmiech, czy raczej drgające w nim okruchy magii, tną czerń na mniejsze kwadraty, przez które można zajrzeć do innych światów. Jeden z nich prowadzi na scenę wędrownego teatru, zbitą z byle jak oheblowanych desek, choć z widoczną wprawą. Na niej stoi Jonathan Strange (a może przebrany za niego aktor?) i właśnie zjada martwą mysz.

– Patrz uważnie – mówi Vinculus. Dalej go nie widać, ale chyba jest już bardziej materialny, niż przed momentem, bo Segundus czuje jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Chwilę później dostrzega także fosforyzujące w ciemności zęby. – Patrz uważnie, ale od dołu, mój Wisielcu. Może dojdziesz do ciekawszych wniosków?

Więc Segundus patrzy, a obrazy przed jego oczami zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie. Niektóre sceny rozpoznaje, inne widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Czasem ma ochotę zacisnąć powieki i nigdy więcej ich nie otworzyć, innym razem nie potrafi oderwać spojrzenia od jakiegoś szczegółu.

Posiniałe palce Childermassa zaciśnięte na kartach. Smuga na lustrze. Światło odbite we włosach Strange’a. Dym z fajki przybierający kształt okrętu pod pełnymi żaglami. Włosy kurtyzany, rozrzucone na poduszce. Skrzywione gniewnie usta. Strzępy rysunków, wirujące w powietrzu.

Uśmiech Vinculusa zmienia położenia i teraz wisi dokładnie naprzeciwko Segundusa, na wysokości jego oczu. Wygląda to koszmarnie, bo twarzy nadal nie widać, zostaje więc tylko uśmiech wyrwany z kontekstu: spróchniałe zębiska połyskują bladoniebieskim światłem i Segundus odnosi wrażenie, że lada chwila kłapną i oderwą kawałek jego ciała. A może pożrą go w całości?

– Przyglądasz mi się tak, jakbyś mnie wcześniej nie czytał, Johnie Segundus. Czyżbym miał dzisiaj brzydką fryzurę?

– Nie, nie…  –  Głośno przełyka ślinę. – Ja tylko…

Niewidzialna dłoń dotyka jego policzka. Jest chłodna i nieco wilgotna, realniejsza niż wszystko, co znajduje się w tym świecie; we wszystkich świata razem wziętych.

– Nie powinieneś za dużo czarować, drogi Wisielcu, bo źle na tym wyjdziesz. – Tym razem w głosie tamtego brzmi coś na kształt smutku; żalu dziecka, któremu przerwano zabawę w najlepszym momencie. – Wisielcy nie są od czarowania, wisielcy mają dyndać na sznurze. Czy matka ci nie mówiła, żebyś się nie przemęczał? No dobrze – chichocze cicho. – Nie mówiła, bo nie zdążyła, ale zapewniam cię, że tak właśnie by powiedziała. Pamiętasz swoją matkę, Johnie Segundus?

To nie jest pytanie, które spodziewał się tutaj usłyszeć.

– Kilka obrazów – odpowiada, próbując ominąć spojrzeniem uśmiech Vinculusa. Tymczasem gdzieś tam, za płachtą czerni, dalej trwa spektakl, który wcale nie jest spektaklem, ale widzowie tego nie spostrzegają. Po pierwszej połowie rozlegają się gwizdy i oklaski. Ktoś krzyczy, żeby wytoczyć beczkę, jakieś dziecko drze się wniebogłosy, słychać też śmiechy i przekrzykiwania. – Skrawki. Parę chwil… – urywa i potrząsa głową. – Nie, tak naprawdę wcale nie pamiętam swojej matki. Nie zdążyłem jej poznać.

Vinculus nie odpowiada od razu, pozwala słowom wybrzmieć do końca. A może czeka, aż na scenie zmienią dekorację? Rzeczywiście, coś się tam dzieje: kilku mężczyzn zbiera porozrzucane przedmioty, a inni rozwijają płachtę, na której ktoś namalował drzewa z rozłożystymi konarami i przedziwny zamek, majaczący w głębi, który wygląda bardzo żywotnie, jakby gdzieś pod głazami biło jego zmurszałe serce. Malarz cierpiał chyba na  _horror vacui_ , bo drzewa i zamek zajmują całą przestrzeń malowidła i nie starcza już miejsca na nic innego. Nawet na niebo.

– Dziwna sprawa z tą pamięcią. – Vinculus obejmuje Segundusa ramieniem. Widać już nie tylko jego uśmiech, ale też kontury ciała; trochę tak, jakby ktoś obrysował go piórem, ale zapomniał wypełnić środek kolorami. – Mieć dobrą pamięć. Utracić pamięć. Pamiętać. Spamiętać. Opamiętać się i popamiętać za wszystkie czasy. Dobrze mi się z tobą gawędzi, nie całkiem magu, ale chyba powinieneś już wracać na widownię. Przedstawienie musi trwać dalej. Więc fruń! Leć! Szybuj! Niech ci ziemia lekką będzie!

Segundus chce coś powiedzieć, zapytać, zaprotestować, ale nie ma już na to czasu, bo jakaś siła podnosi go nagle do góry i przemocą targa w kierunku wyrwy w czerni. Nie! Nie teraz! Jeszcze nie rozumiem! Nic nie rozumiem! Szamocze się w powietrzu, próbując zawrócić, nic z tego jednak nie wychodzi, bo trudno siłować się z wichurą, boksować z tornadem, walczyć z zawieją. Więc frunie, a Vinculus, teraz już widoczny niemal zupełnie, staje się naraz tylko małą, maluteńką figurką, majaczącą w oddali.

 

*

 

– O mamusiu, żyje pan jednak!

Segundus z początku myśli, że śni nadal, bo ziemia pod jego palcami jest dziwnie miękka i rozciągliwa, ale po chwili uświadamia sobie, że to wcale nie ziemia, tylko płaszcz, który ktoś pod nim rozłożył. Konstatacja pierwsza: wróciłem do świata żywych, konstatacja druga: przeniesiono mnie z miejsca na miejsce, dalej od tłumu, ratując mnie przed zadeptaniem. Sądząc po hałasach, spektakl trwa nadal, zaś widzowie są coraz bardziej nim podnieceni – i chyba wypili już wszystkie zapasy karczmarza, przygotowane na tę okoliczność, bo krzyki i śmiechy wymykają się spod kontroli. Aktorzy muszą się porządnie namęczyć, żeby ich kwestie docierały choćby do pierwszych rzędów.

Jeszcze nie jest do końca przytomny, a już ktoś podrywa go do góry i zmusza do utrzymania się na nogach. Krzyczy przy tym coś, czego Segundus nie rozumie, bo nie przyswaja jeszcze dźwięków w takim stopniu, w jakim powinien, i potrząsa raz za razem, jak szmacianą kukłą. O co chodzi? Czego chce? Segundus nie wie, nie rozumie, nie chce zrozumieć, znowu robi mu się czarno przed oczami. Pokusa ponownego zapadnięcia się w czerń jest ogromna, ale jakoś ją od siebie odpycha, bo kątem oka zauważa srebrne nitki zaklęcia, błędne ognie Childermassa. To one zmuszają go do walki z powiekami, mięśniami, ze wszystkimi kawałkami ciała, które nagle łączą się w jedną całość. Jestem, istnieje, myślę, nie zemdleję, nie zemdlejesz znowu, Johnie Segundus _, zabraniam ci_ , patrz na mnie, _patrz na mnie_ , do cholery, co ty znowu wyprawiasz?

– Co pan wyprawia? Chce go pan zabić? – Segundus zna ten głos: należy do dziewczyny w zbyt pstrokatej sukni, która marzy o byciu artystką. – Bo będę krzyczeć! – i rzeczywiście krzyczy, chociaż jej krzyk, piskliwy i nieco przerysowany, tonie w ogólnym gwarze. Nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. – Aaa, ratunku, mordują! Bandyci!

– Niech się pani uspokoi – odpowiada jej ktoś, kto _brzmi_ i, być może, także wygląda jak nożownik, który właśnie przystawia ofierze nóż do gardła. Zachrypnięty, cichy głos. Groźba drgająca między słowami. Plamy krwi, wykwitające na koszuli. _Childermass_. – Nikt tu nikogo nie będzie mordował, przynajmniej na razie. Niech pani wraca na spektakl, mówiono mi, że finał robi duże wrażenie. Szkoda tracić takie widowisko z powodu jakiegoś… incydentu.

Dziewczyna chce coś odpowiedzieć, pewnie odpyskować lub inaczej wyrazić swój sprzeciw, ale Segundus ją uprzedza:

– Wszystko… wszystko w porządku. – Naprawdę próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba nie wygląda to zbyt przekonująco. Przypomina raczej wyszczerz trupa. – Niech mi pani wierzy. Znam tego dżentelmena.

– Dżentelmena! – przyszła aktorka prycha z niedowierzaniem. – Taki z niego dżentelmen, jak ze mnie milady! Tfu, obaj jesteście siebie warci! – obrzuca ich wrogim spojrzeniem i schyla się, żeby podnieść płaszcz, który wala się po ziemi. Jest tak zabłocony, że trudno rozpoznać, jaki jest jego oryginalny kolor. – A idźcie do diabła i nie zawracajcie mi więcej głowy! Tylko jak któryś znowu zemdleje, to niech to, z łaski swojej, robi jak najdalej ode mnie!

Odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi, zakasując przy tym spódnice, żeby ich nie pobrudzić w kałużach. Niewiele to jednak pomaga, bo w okolicy nie ma ani kawałka przestrzeni wolnej od błota, więc ostatecznie rezygnuje z próby ocalenia swojego stroju i opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała. Zbyt pstrokata suknia ciągnie się za nią jak ogon smoka, żłobiąc w błocie dziwaczne wzory.

– Idziemy stąd – chrypi Childermass, gdy dziewczyna znika im z oczu. – Nie możemy tu zostać ani chwili dłużej!

Zza budynków gospodarczych, które otaczają podwórze, rozlegają się oklaski, tupot i wycie, co może oznaczać, że spektakl właśnie dobiega końca, a podniecenie widowni sięga zenitu. Raz po raz z cienia wyłania się jakaś para, żeby ze śmiechem zniknąć w szopie lub za krzewami, gęsto obrastającymi przestrzeń między szopą a drewnianym płotem. Mimo szarugi i jesiennego chłodu, nastrój panuje niemal jak w Noc Walpurgi, jakby ktoś naumyślnie poprzestawiał pory roku, zapomniawszy powiadomić o tym biesiadników. Kilku chłopców próbuje rozpalić ogniska, nic z tego jednak nie wychodzi, bo podłoże jest za bardzo nasiąknięte wodą – muszą zadowolić się pochodniami. Za to deszcz nie przeszkadza ani muzykantom, ani tancerzom i już po chwili dźwięki piszczałek, bębnów i skrzypiec zagłuszają wszystko. Spektakl zmienia się w zabawę: szaloną, nieprzewidywalną, trochę niebezpieczną i Childermassowi przychodzi do głowy, że muzyka irlandzka przypomina Jonathana Strange’a, czy raczej – że Jonathan Strange przypominał muzykę irlandzką. Ta myśl napawa go przerażeniem. Tym rodzajem przerażenia, które mobilizuje ranne zwierzę do ucieczki, a słabowitego ulicznika zmusza do ostatniego wysiłku w walce o życie, chociaż nikt nie postawiłby na niego ani jednego pensa.

Ranne zwierzę ucieka z obławy. Ulicznik wyrywa się napastnikowi i znajduje ocalenie w labiryncie zaułków. Jeszcze nie można się poddać, jeszcze nie pora, chociaż każdy fragment ciała błaga o odpoczynek. _Jeszcze nie._

Nie poddam się tak łatwo.

– Idziemy stąd! – powtarza Childermass przez zaciśnięte zęby. Szarpie Segundusa i ciągnie go za sobą, a gdy orientuje się, że tamten nie jest w stanie iść samodzielnie, obejmuje go wpół i przez chwilę niemal niesie, chociaż kosztuje go to potwornie dużo wysiłku. To nic, że otwierają się dopiero co zasklepione rany – pal licho ból, z bólem można się zaprzyjaźnić – ważne, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, bo w przeciwnym razie… 

Nie kończy myśli, bo w tym momencie ignorowany do tej pory ból poraża go ze zdwojoną siłą. _Nie wytrzymam. Nie. Wytrzymam_. Odpycha Segundusa, który rozpaczliwie szuka oparcia, aż w końcu znajduje je, cudem docierając pod ścianę stajni. Sam ląduje na ziemi, odruchowo podpierając się rękoma i nieskończenie długą chwilę zdaje mu się, że umiera. Grzęźnie w błocie aż po łokcie, a opatrunki błyskawicznie nasiąkają wodą. Dopiero wtedy czuje ulgę.

Skoczne reele i jigi grzmią z coraz większą siłą, potęgowane przez śpiewy. Ludzie wdarli się na scenę i tańczą teraz na deskach, bo to jedyne suche miejsce na podwórzu, ale wielu tancerzy nadal harcuje w błocie, nie przejmując się wodą chlapiącą na wszystkie strony. Dla muzykantów naprędce skombinowano daszek z materiału rozciągniętego na deskach, więc skrzypki mogą łkać do woli, bez strachu o zamoknięte struny. Mimo to, część biesiadników, mając widać dosyć tańców na wolnym powietrzu, przeniosło się do gospody i już po chwili także stamtąd dobiegają skoczne dźwięki i przytupywania, pomieszane ze szczękiem naczyń. Dziewki służebne zwijają się jak w ukropie.

Jedna linia melodyczna splata się z drugą ni to w walce, ni to w miłosnym uniesieniu. Powietrze drga od dźwięków, bębny dudnią pod kopułą czaszki. Childermass próbuje podnieść się z błota, ale _nie może,_ ogarnia go całkowita niemoc, więc przekręca się tylko na plecy i rozkłada ręce, a potem kilka razy przesuwa nimi w górę i w dół, jakby imitował latanie. Wkrótce po jego obu jego stronach wyrastają „skrzydła”, odciśnięte w miękkim gruncie.

– Naprawdę jesteśmy siebie warci – szepcze Segundus, obserwując go ze swego miejsca pod ścianą stajni. Jest tak spocony, że nieomal pływa we własnym pocie, a w dodatku gorączka pali go od środka. Każdy oddech to walka z własnymi płucami. – To nie ma sensu. Trzeba… trzeba przeczekać, odpocząć. Możemy wyruszyć jutro. – Albo nigdy, dodaje w myślach, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, żaden z nas nie dożyje poranka.

Powietrze drga nie tylko od dźwięków – wibruje też magią. Nie trzeba rzucać Oka Belasisa, żeby się o tym przekonać.

– To nie te gwiazdy – mówi Childermass, który od jakiegoś czasu leży bez ruchu patrzy w górę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że niebo znajduje się na właściwym miejscu. – Nie rozpoznaję żadnego gwiazdozbioru.

Segundus zerka w tym samym kierunku.

Rzeczywiście, konstelacje wyglądają całkiem inaczej i  przypominają… przypominają…

– Nie rozpoznaję gwiazdozbiorów… – odpowiada za niego Childermass dziwnie beznamiętnym tonem. Siada i jedną ręką przytrzymuje drugą, tę bardziej pokiereszowaną. Jego włosy wyglądają jak strąki, a na twarzy widać smugi cienia… _błota_ , poprawia się John Segundus, ale  jest za późno: myśl już wybrzmiała i nie można jej cofnąć. – Ale rozpoznaję postacie, które przedstawiają. Niech pan popatrzy tam… to przecież Mag z Talii Marsylskiej. A tam, powyżej płotu, zaczyna się pierwszy Miecz z Sześciu. Widzi pan jego rękojeść? Chyba już rozumiem, co się stało z moimi kartami. Nie będę ich musiał więcej rozkładać, bo ktoś je potasował i rozłożył za mnie.

 

*

 

Rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami, chociaż nie istnieje żaden racjonalny powód takiego zachowania. Jeżeli ktoś tu jest – na pewno od dawna wie o ich obecności, a jeżeli nie – tym bardziej nie ma sensu przesadzać z ostrożnością. Jak mogliby się zresztą obronić przed jakimkolwiek wrogiem?

Dwóch głupców błąkających się po Faerie.

O ile to naprawdę jest Faerie. Segundus nie czytał zbyt wiele na ten temat – Norrell skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił – ale poezja czasem więcej mówi, niż naukowe księgi, a wiele pięknych wersów napisano o muzyce, która wabi wędrowców, otwierając przed nimi ścieżki do innych światów. Zresztą może to wcale nie sprawka muzyki, tylko moc słów, połączonych we właściwe zdania – czyż nie na tym polegają zaklęcia? – i rzuconych ze sceny we właściwym momencie? Jakkolwiek by nie było, jedno jest pewne: świecą nad nimi zupełnie inne gwiazdy, a droga pod nogami błyszczy srebrzyście, zupełnie jak błędne ognie na piersi Childermassa. Karczma została daleko, podobnie jak dachy pobliskiej osady, oni zaś zmierzają w kierunku Hurtfew, istniejącego już tylko w krainie po drugiej stronie lustra.

Rzadko się zdarza, żeby z powierzchni ziemi znikały całe osady, ale to właśnie przytrafiło się opactwu Hurtfew. Jednego dnia istniało, drugiego wszelki ślad po nim zaginął i nawet mieszkańcy okolicznych miejscowości nie pamiętali, że jeszcze niedawno stał tutaj dom maga Gilberta Norrella. Hurtfew… Hurtfew… to chyba bardziej na zachód?, odpowiedziałby bywalec karczmy, gdyby go o to zapytać, a drugi dodałby, że zdaje mu się, nie, jest prawie całkowicie pewien, że córka starego Mallory’ego wyszła za mąż za kogoś z Hurtfew i tam się chyba przeniosła, zaraz po ślubie. Niezła była z niej sztuka, powiadam panu. Czarnobrewa taka, cycata – było na co popatrzeć! Szkoda, że ten obcy ją stąd wywiózł, bo to Hurtfew leży chyba na końcu świata!

To Childermass pierwszy zauważa, że las, przez który wędrują od dłuższego czasu (chociaż „wędrują” to chyba zbyt duże słowo, lepiej pasowałoby: „wloką się noga za nogą”), do złudzenia przypomina ten rosnący niegdyś niedaleko domu Norrella. _Mojego domu_ , myśli, chociaż to nie do końca prawda, bo nie istnieje i nigdy nie istniało miejsce, w którym czułby się jak u siebie – prędzej drogi i pola mógłby określić tym mianem, niż jakąkolwiek ludzką siedzibę. A jednak, jakby na przekór wątpliwościom, słowo „dom” wiąże się w jego głowie z obrazem starego budynku z kamienia, otoczonego ogrodem tak zapuszczonym, że latem, gdy roślinność pleni się bujnie, trudno przedostać się z jednego końca na drugi. Gdyby tak śmignąć galopem przez las, zwiduje mu się przez moment, za kilka minut byłoby się przed główną bramą, a kwadrans później – w bibliotece. Childermass tyle razy pokonywał tę trasę, że zna tu nieledwie każdy krzak i każdy kamień.

W pewnej chwili, tknięty jakimś nagłym impulsem, opuszcza ścieżkę i podchodzi do drzewa rosnącego w pobliżu, zaledwie kilka kroków od strumienia. Przygląda mu się w zamyśleniu, wodząc opuszkami palców po jego korze. Potem odwraca się w kierunku Segundusa.

– To tutaj – mówi, klepiąc pień na wysokości swojego ramienia. – Tutaj postrzelił mnie kłusownik, gdy wracałem z Yorku do Hurtfew, kula przeszła na wylot i utknęła… właśnie w tym miejscu. Widać jeszcze ślad.

Chce przez to powiedzieć, że to _naprawdę_ jest droga prowadząca do Hurtfew, dokładnie ta sama, która obserwowała jego zmagania z raną postrzałową kilka lat wcześniej. Nie – urojenie, nie – efekt magii, czy sztuczka iluzjonisty, lecz zwyczajny, leśny trakt, przeniesiony wraz z otoczeniem do niezwyczajnego świata. Childermass rozpoznaje nie tylko drzewo i strumień, pamięta dobrze całą sytuację: ból, panikę, i siebie samego, jak ignorując mroczki przed oczyma i ogarniającą go słabość, przywiązuje się do konia tak mocno, jak tylko potrafi, żeby nie spaść w czasie jazdy i nie rozbić sobie czaszki. Strach i wściekłość dodały mu siły, bo nie dość, że dotarł wtedy do Hurtfew w jednym kawałku, to jeszcze zdołał zdać Norrellowi relację ze swoich poczynań w Yorku, a tamten spytał tylko: Dobrze się czujesz, Childermass? Kiepsko wyglądasz – Och, nic mi nie jest, sir, to tylko zmęczenie, jutro będę jak nowo narodzony. Dopiero po wszystkim, w drodze do pokoju, stracił przytomność.

Nie ma wątpliwości, to jest to samo drzewo: kula nadal tkwi w pniu, a wokół niej narosły z czasem zgrubienia z kory. Childermass dotyka go jeszcze raz, poprawia bandaż na prawej ręce i wraca do Segundusa, który stoi, zgięty w pół, próbując złapać oddech po forsownym spacerze. Jego skóra jest tak blada i cienka, jakby zrobiono ją z papieru i byle dotyk mógł ją rozerwać na strzępy. Na czole i w zagłębieniu nad górną wargą pobłyskują kropelki potu.

– To… to chyba dobrze – odpowiada z widocznym trudem. – Skoro to jest droga do Hurtfew, to chyba prowadzi do… Hurtfew, prawda?

– Prawdopodobnie. – Childermass podchodzi bliżej i, nie pytając o pozwolenie, oplata rękę Segundusa wokół własnej szyi, jednocześnie obejmując go w pasie, żeby nie upadł. Tamten próbuje protestować, ale chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez pomocy nie zdoła dotrzeć do celu, więc ostatecznie milknie i pozwala sobą kierować. W ten sposób pokonują kolejny odcinek drogi, docierają aż do rozstajów.

To ciekawe, myśli Childermass, rejestrując kamienne drogowskazy – na jednym wyryto słowo „Hurtfew”, ale na drugim, zamiast nazwy osady, która powinna graniczyć z lasem od drugiej strony (a przynajmniej graniczyła z nim w ludzkim świecie), ktoś wydrapał dwa symbole: serca i oka – to ciekawe, że im dłużej wędrujemy tą drogą, tym ja czuje się lepiej, a Segundus coraz bardziej opada z sił. Jakby coś wysysało z niego energię. Jakby…

Kręci głową, uciekając od konkluzji, która mimo wszystko nadchodzi nieproszona: jakby miał umrzeć z chwilą, gdy staniemy na progu domu Gilberta Norrella. Ta myśl budzi w nim nagły sprzeciw – nie, raczej gniew – może dlatego, że nawet przez płaszcz wyczuwa żebra Segundusa, tak bardzo jest chudy, a jego oddech robi się coraz płytszy i coraz bardziej świszczący. Nie zgadzam się na taką ofiarę, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy pomaga tamtemu usiąść na chwilę pod głazem-drogowskazem, żeby odpoczął, nie możesz tego ode mnie wymagać, nie masz do tego prawa! Nie po tym, jak zostawiłeś mnie samego, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie kolory.

– Nie musieliśmy się zatrzymywać, dałbym radę – szepcze Segundus. Ponieważ oczy ma zamknięte, a głowę opartą na kamień, wygląda niemal jak nieboszczyk.

– Ale ja bym nie dał – ucina kwestię Childermass i siada obok tamtego, rozprostowując nogi. Cały czas ma wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, jakaś myśl, jakieś skojarzenie związane z symbolami serca i oka, ale im bardziej próbuje się nad tym skupić, tym mniej mu się udaje. To tak, jakby dotykać językiem wszystkich zębów, poza tym jednym, który promieniuje bólem. – Poza tym, panie Segundus, chyba powinniśmy wyłożyć karty na stół, bo osobno widzimy tylko fragmenty tej układanki. Więc karta za kartę, słowo za słowo! W przeciwnym razie nigdy nie zrozumiemy, co nas spotkało.

– Zaklęcie... – Segundus wyciąga rękę w kierunku Childermassa. Tamten uchyla się w pierwszym odruchu paniki, ale potem wraca mu rozsądek i, niechętnie co prawda, ale pozwala się dotknąć. Sam zaproponował ten układ: karta za kartę, szczerość za szczerość, dlatego teraz nie może zrezygnować. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że ma ochotę uciec jak najdalej, gdy palce Johna Segundusa wsuwają się pod jego koszulę i zaczynają, włókno po włóknie, badać strukturę czaru. – To zaklęcie Jonathana Strange’a, mam rację?

Odpowiedzią jest niechętny ruch głowy, który równie dobrze może oznaczać potwierdzenie, jak i zaprzeczenie. Childermass bierze głęboki oddech i mówi, że nie wie, ale tak właśnie podejrzewa, tak, to bardzo prawdopodobne… Tak, do cholery, to jego magia, – rzuca w końcu ze złością, bo układ, jaki zawarli z Segundusem, z założenia wyklucza kłamstwo, a czym innym, jak nie kłamstwem, jest wymigiwanie się od odpowiedzi? – cholerna magia Strange’a, od której nie potrafię się uwolnić, i która prędzej czy później całkiem mnie zniszczy!

Segundus nie komentuje tego wybuchu, tylko uśmiecha się samymi kącikami warg, bo na nic więcej nie ma już siły. Jego pierś unosi się lekko w rytm oddechu, ale gdyby ktoś spojrzał na niego z daleka, pomyślałby, że to jakiś wędrowiec zmarł z wyczerpania na rozstajach, tuż przed dotarciem do celu.

– Bo tak naprawdę wcale nie chcesz się od niej uwolnić – mówi cicho, ale dobitnie, z pewnością własnej racji, bo nie jest w stanie go zmylić ani ironia Childermassa, ani jego zmarszczone gniewnie czoło. – Poza tym błędne ognie wcale nie mają cię zniszczyć. To niemożliwe, żeby coś tak pięknego pełniło podobną funkcję! Obstawiałbym raczej… – Segundus zanosi się kaszlem i zasłania usta grzbietem dłoni, na którym pojawiają się czerwone – nie! – srebrne nitki światła. – Obstawiałbym raczej funkcję ochronną.

Childermass prycha niedowierzająco, wpatrując się w swoje nadgarstki. Bandaż, którymi są obwiązane, jeszcze niedawno mokry i brudny od błota, teraz lśni nienaturalną bielą, jakby przed chwilą wyciągnięto go z pralni. W dodatku pachnie lawendą.

–  Tak? W takim razie coś zadziałało nie tak, jak powinno, bo wczoraj ledwo uszedłem z życiem. Najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzyłbym takiej ochrony! Czary Strange’a zawsze były nieprzewidywalne… – zacina się trochę, jakby dokończenie zdania sprawiało mu fizyczny dyskomfort – zupełnie jak on sam.

 – Może próbuje cię chronić przed sobą samym?

– Albo po prostu dobrze się bawi.

Tego kłamstwa nie ma zamiaru prostować, bo to wcale nie jest kłamstwo, tylko kolejne wyzwanie, rzucone w przestrzeń, z nadzieją, że mimo wszystko trafi do właściwych uszu. Odkąd Jonathan Strange zniknął, Childermass wyzywał go tysiące razy i na różne sposoby, ale nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi – może właśnie dlatego próbował coraz bardziej niebezpiecznej magii (słyszał o niej w dzieciństwie od włóczęgów, od których roiły się ulice i mroczne zakamarki Yorku; nawet Jonathan nie sięgał nigdy aż tak głęboko – wprost do kloaki), coraz silniejszych używek (zdobywanie ich nie nastręczało mu problemu: znał wiele lokali, o których Jonathanowi nawet się nie śniło, i które za pieniądze oferowały ucieczkę od wszelkich problemów) i coraz bardziej desperackich koncepcji (prawdopodobnie nawet Jonathan nie wpadłby na to, żeby o magię wypytywać babki-zielarki albo chłopów z okolicznych osad, chociaż na wsi mieszkał przez większą część życia). Wszystko, co robił, miało jeden, jedyny cel – zmusić Strange’a do reakcji, zdenerwować go, wyrwać z miejsca, w jakim się znajdował, gdziekolwiek to było, i za wszelką cenę zmusić go do powrotu.

Świat pozbawiony Jonathana Strange’a nie ma dla Childermassa żadnego sensu.

A teraz znalazł się bliżej celu, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czuł to. Wiedział. Gdziekolwiek się znaleźli – w Faerie, Wonderlandzie, Neverlandzie czy Avalonie – każdy element przestrzeni aż krzyczał, że nie tylko _zna_ Jonathana Strange’a, ale jest z nim blisko związany. Któż inny wpadłby na pomysł „rozłożenia” kart Tarota bezpośrednio na niebie? Kto z taką pieczołowitością odtworzyłby drogę do Hurtfew, nie zapominając nawet o kuli w drzewie ( _pokazywałem mu to miejsce, ba, narysowałem nawet i opowiadałem o kłusowniku_ )? I wreszcie – jakiemu innemu magowi, poza Królem Kruków, rzecz jasna, Vinculus zechciałby służyć pomocą, wcielając się w rolę posłańca?

– Co pokazał ci Vinculus? –  pyta, bo teraz przypada jego kolej.

– Ciebie – słyszy w odpowiedzi. – Ciebie i twoje rysunki.

To jest jak błysk, grom z jasnego nieba, jak kula zagłębiająca się w ciało i rozrywająca tkanki. Rysunki, myśli Childermass i zrywa się z miejsca, żeby podejść bliżej drogowskazu z sercem i okiem. Dotyka znaków wydrapanych w kamieniu – są jeszcze ciepłe, jakby ktoś wydrapał je dosłownie przed chwilą. To nie tak, myśli, to powinno wyglądać inaczej. Był jakiś posąg… kamienne serce, kamienne oko… na wpół zawalona budowla z jedną ocalałą wieżą… wrażenie żywotności… Wszystko tam _oddychało,_ to pamięta dokładnie, zamek na mnie _patrzył_. Wokół wartę trzymały drzewa z konarami poskręcanymi jak w reumatyzmie; dzikie, potężne drzewiszcza, obsypane owocami w postaci martwych ciał na różnych etapach rozkładu. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach mógłby wymyślić coś podobnego? Chyba tylko poeta na miarę Byrona lub jakiś szalony bóg, któremu rozum przyćmiły dymy z kadzideł i ofiarnych stosów!

Potem widział to miejsce jeszcze raz… nie, dwa razy. A może więcej? Piękne rysunki, panie Strange, przypomina sobie własne słowa, szczere, bo Arabella naprawdę miała – ma – talent do szkicowania. Tylko dlaczego Królewskie Trakty jej autorstwa wydają się Childermassowi nie takie, jak trzeba, jakby dziecko próbowało kopiować obrazy Turnera? Wszystko na nich jest zbyt układne, grzeczne prawie, szkolarskie w technice, a przecież świat za lustrami ocieka dziką, pierwotną magią, nie mającą nic wspólnego ani z dobrem, ani złem. Takiego świata nie można oddać za pomocą kilku wyuczonych kresek!

W głębi duszy czuje, że on sam potrafiłby narysować je lepiej, chociaż byłyby to, jak mawiał Jonathan, „brudne rysunki”. Rysujesz, jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić, Childermass, to fascynujące!, powiedział kiedyś, obserwując jego zmagania z kartką papieru. Cały jesteś rysowaniem. Childermass udaje że nie ma o tym pojęcia, ale doskonale wie, że Strange zbiera jego rysunki, te, które czasem zostawiał w kuchni, gospodzie albo w innym miejscu, z góry skazując je na spalenie w piecu. Pozwala mu na to, chociaż nie może się nadziwić, po co właściwie tamten to robi – z ciekawości? dla żartu? z innego jeszcze powodu? Bo przecież nie dlatego, że posiadają jakieś artystyczne walory, co do tego Childermass nie ma żadnych złudzeń. Zresztą zawsze, gdy ktoś go pyta o rysowanie, wzrusza ramionami i odpowiada, że jego praca wymaga długiego czekania w różnych miejscach na różnych ludzi, więc żeby zabić czas, maże po kartkach. Tylko tyle, sir, i ani trochę więcej.

– Narysowałem kiedyś coś, czego nie pamiętam – mówi w końcu i ostatni raz obrysowuje palcem serce i oko na drogowskazie. – Czy to możliwe, panie Segundus, żebym nie pamiętał własnego rysunku?

To właściwie nie jest pytanie, a już na pewno nie do Johna Segundusa, który właśnie stracił przytomność. Childermass obchodzi drogowskaz dookoła, jakby spodziewał się, że z drugiej znajdzie jakąś wskazówkę, tajne hasło, które potrafiłby rozszyfrować. Niestety, z tyłu kamień jest zupełnie gładki. Serce i oko, serce i oko, skąd ja znam te symbole, dlaczego wydają mi się takie ważne? I dlaczego, do diabła, gdy o nich myślę, przed oczami pojawia mi się twarz Henry’ego Lascellesa, pobladła ze złości?

– Musimy iść – szepcze do siebie gorączkowo. – Musimy iść! – powtarza głośnie i już po chwili klęczy obok Segundusa, usiłując go obudzić. – Panie Segundus, musimy iść w przeciwną stronę! Nie do Hurtfew, tylko tam, dokąd prowadzi drogowskaz z sercem i okiem!

– Dlaczego? – Segundus wydaje się oszołomiony. – Myślałem, że Hurtfew…

Childermass wchodzi mu w słowo.

– Jak się nazywał autor sztuki, z którą trupa Ryżej Gwen przyjechała do gospody?

– Jakoś… jakoś zwyczajnie. Chyba Smith. Tak, Smith. Henry Smith z Londynu. Tak powiedział karczmarz. Czy to ważne? Przyznam, że gdy o tym usłyszałem, pomyślałem że coś mi to nazwisko mówi, ale… ale… – urywa.

– Henry Smith to Henry Lascelles. – Childermass uśmiecha się nieładnie. Gdy werbalizuje swoje domysły, wszystko zaczyna układać się w spójną całość. _Henry Lascelles jest kluczem_. – Lascelles pisał pod pseudonimami, miał ich nawet kilka. Jako Henry Smith wystawiał sztuki teatralne, zazwyczaj prześmiewcze, złośliwe komedyjki, za które – gdyby ktoś rozpoznał w nim autora – zostałby wyzwany na pojedynek co najmniej kilka razy, w dodatku przez o wiele lepszych strzelców od siebie. Zginąłby niechybnie albo skończył w więzieniu. Wiedziałem o tym… wiedziałem i nawet zamierzałem tę wiedzę wykorzystać, gdyby nadeszła odpowiednia okazja.

– To dlatego tak ci zależało, żeby zobaczyć dzisiejszy spektakl?

– Tak – kiwa głową. – Otóż, panie Segundus, widziałem wszystkie sztuki Henry’ego Lascellesa, specjalnie chodziłem na premiery, żeby wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy, ale o tej jednej komedii nie słyszałem ani razu. Ta sztuka nie ma prawa istnieć. Tej sztuki nie miał prawa napisać ani Lascelles, ani żaden jego naśladowca, bo to po prostu niemożliwe. Niemożliwe jest także to, że nie pamiętam z niej ani jednego dialogu, chociaż stałem w pobliżu sceny aż do końca pierwszego aktu. Być może właśnie dzięki tej sztuce znaleźliśmy się tutaj.

 

*

 

Tym razem musi nieść Segundusa na plecach – żadne półśrodki nie wchodzą w grę, bo tamten nie jest w stanie iść o własnych siłach. Childermass dziękuje siłom wyższym, o ile takie istnieją, że chuderlawy mag niewiele waży, bo gdyby był choć trochę cięższy, nic by z tego nie wyszło. O dziwo jednak, jakoś posuwają się do przodu, a im bardziej zagłębiają się w las, oddalając tym samym od drogowskazu i drogi prowadzącej do Hurtfew, tym łatwiej im idzie wędrówka. Nawet drzewa się przed nimi rozstępują. Gdy sądzisz już, że droga zarosła doszczętnie i trzeba będzie przedzierać się przez chaszcze, żeby szukać okrężnego szlaku, nagle okazuje się, że to tylko twój wzrok płata ci figle. Jakie drzewa na drodze? Przecież to tylko kilka gałązek, które wystarczy odsunąć lub przenieść w inne miejsce. Jaka rzeka o stromych brzegach? Przecież to tylko wąski strumyczek, który można przekroczyć, nie namęczywszy się przy tym ani trochę. Gdy omijają w ten sposób kolejną urojoną przeszkodę, Segundus szepcze, że chyba czuje się już dobrze i spróbuje iść samodzielnie. Rzeczywiście, wygląda dużo lepiej, niż przy drogowskazie (cień śmierci znika z jego fizjonomii), i jest też silniejszy, ale to wcale Childermassa nie uspokaja, wręcz przeciwnie. Ta nagła poprawa może bowiem oznaczać tylko jedno – coś, co odbiera Segundusowi siły, znajduje się w samym Hurtfew lub gdzieś w pobliżu. A oni, prędzej czy później, będą musieli tam dotrzeć.

Las śledzi każdy ich ruch. Niektóre gałęzie suną w ślad za nimi po ziemi lub w powietrzu; czasem któraś owinie się wokół kostki lub na ułamek sekundy opłacze wokół gardła, nie zaciskając jednak pętli. Wypustki na korze przypominają oczy, mech układa się w słowa, które nic nie znaczą w ludzkim języku. Nie ma wiatru, a jednak liście drżą lekko i szepczą bez końca. W końcu Childermass dostrzega zarys znajomego posągu, który przypomina sobie jak przez mgłę – może zwidział mu się podczas snu albo wróżenia? Kamienna kobieta, poważna jak Temida i tak samo wyniosła, w jednej ręce trzyma kamienne oko, a w drugiej serce, jakby prezentowała je światu lub próbowała zważyć. A może ostrzegała, że jeśli dalej podążysz tą ścieżką, wędrowcze, ktoś, kto nie zna litości, spróbuje wyłupić ci oko lub wyrwać serce z piersi?

Ja już nie mam serca, myśli Childermass, a oczy nie są mi do niczego potrzebne.

– To tutaj  – mówi. – To z tego miejsca musiałem rysować zamek.

Wcześniej opowiedział Segundusowi o tym, jak pewnego dnia odwiedził go Henry Lascelles i oskarżył o knucie ze Strangem przeciwko Norrellowi, a także o parę innych rzeczy, z rewolucyjną działalnością włącznie. A na koniec pokazał dziwaczny rysunek i zażądał zwrotu wszystkich pozostałych. Jakich „pozostałych”, zdziwił się wtedy, bo nie potrafił zrozumieć, o co tamtemu chodzi. Przez chwilę sądził nawet, że Lascelles pragnie odzyskać portrety pewnej kurtyzany, którą Childermass rysował kiedyś w Gospodzie Pod Czarną Różą, ale nie, Mała Sue nie obchodziła go wcale, za to bez końca mówił o ilustracjach do „Historii Magii” Jonathana Strange’a. Tych ilustracjach, których autorem był, w jego mniemaniu, właśnie Childermass, a nie – jak twierdzili pozostali, włącznie z wydawcą – Arabella Strange.

Nie kłam, śmieciu, to przecież twoja kreska, powtarzał do znudzenia, podtykając mu pod nos rysunek, a Childermass nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bo tak, szkic był bez wątpienia jego dziełem. Tyle tylko, że zupełnie nie pamiętał, żeby rysował coś podobnego. Można mieć problemy z pamięcią, można pamięć skuteczni stłumić przy pomocy alkoholu czy laudanum, można nawet samemu wypchnąć z głowy pewne niechciane wspomnienia, ale żeby zapomnieć o tym, że rysowało się Królewskie Trakty, że się te Królewskie Trakty najpewniej _oglądało_ na własne oczy? Nie, to niemożliwe. Nawet niepamięć miewa jednak pewne granice.

A teraz Childermass stoi w tym samym miejscu, co autor rysunku, kimkolwiek był, bo tuż przed nim rozpościera się dokładnie ten sam widok: las, trupy porozwieszane na drzewach w charakterze upiornych ozdób, a dalej polana i na wpół zrujnowany zamek, z którego ostała się jedynie wieża i kawałek muru. Jeżeli to on sam narysował ten obraz, musiał, tak jak teraz, opierać się o pień drzewa i rysować z tej perspektywy, nie mając innej podkładki, poza własnym notatnikiem. Odruchowo wkłada ręce do kieszeni, ale szybko je wyciąga, bo nie ma tam czego szukać – karty trafiły na nieboskłon, a notatnik dawno temu wylądował w ogniu. Został tylko ołówek.

– Ja także widziałem to miejsce – mówi Segundus powoli, rozglądając się dookoła. – Na rysunku, który był częścią dekoracji teatralnej.

Childermass przygląda mu się z uwagą.

– Magia cię zabija – stwierdza pozornie nie na temat, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego mówi o tym właśnie w tym momencie. – Każdy rzucony czar odbiera ci cząstkę życia. Najbardziej w świecie kochasz coś, co odbiera ci życie.

– Nie wiem, ale tak podejrzewam. – Tamten celowo używa jego własnych słów, jakby się naigrawał, chociaż takie to do niego niepodobne. – Tak, podejrzewam, że możesz mieć rację. Na pewno masz. Idziemy dalej? Tam, pod drzewem, chyba ktoś stoi.

– Obawiam się, panie Segundus, że domyślam się, kto to taki.

 

*

 

Na temat losu Henry’ego Lascellesa krążyły różne pogłoski. Childermass znał ich co najmniej osiem, przy czym wszystkie brzmiały równie nieprawdopodobnie – i właśnie z tego powodu każda mogła być prawdziwa, włącznie z tą, która głosiła, że elf sprowadzony przez Norrella, zmienił go w szkło i potłukł na kawałki.

Childermass skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wie, co się wydarzyło naprawdę – jego pamięć, gdy chodziło o wydarzenia z okresu poprzedzającego zniknięcie Norrella i Strange’a, przypominała sito – ale miał wrażenie, że wersja ze szkłem nie brzmi zbyt wiarygodnie. To nie był koniec, który przypadłby Henry’emu Lascellesowi (chociaż, tak po prawdzie, gdyby zależało to od Childermassa, Lascelles skończyłby zasztyletowany w jakimś burdelu albo w dzielnicy portowej w ciemnym zaułku i nie byłoby w tej śmierci ani odrobiny poezji), on nie mógłby zostać po prostu _stłuczony_! Childermass czuł to w głębi serca od samego początku, więc teraz, gdy podchodzi do mężczyzny, który stoi pod drzewem nieopodal wieży, nie dziwi się wcale, rozpoznając w nim Norrellowego poplecznika, a swego dawnego wroga.

Wróg to zresztą zbyt dużo powiedziane… Albo za mało.

Lascelles owija właśnie sznurem gnijące truchło i podwiesza je na gałęzi, żeby zawisło dokładnie naprzeciwko drugiego, znajdującego się w podobnym stanie rozkładu. Nie wkłada w te czynności żadnych emocji i chyba nie przeszkadza mu ani zapach, ani widok, jaki przedstawiają zwłoki. Childermass, żyjąc na ulicy przez długie lata, niejednokrotnie widywał wyłowionych z rzeki nieboszczyków, ale na coś takiego, co właśnie obserwował, nie można się przygotować w żaden sposób.

Drzewa pełne wisielców; gałęzie obwieszone kośćmi; ciała-worki; głowy bez torsów, torsy bez głów; krwawe połacie mięsa i kończyny powiązane w pęczki: osobno ręce, osobno nogi, palce ponawlekane na sznurki; krew nieustannie kapiąca na trawę. A między tym wszystkim – Henry Lascelles. Ten sam Henry Lascelles, którego ubrania musiały być doskonale skrojone, tytoń – przedniej jakości, a kochanki – piękne i zawsze ponętne, zawieszał właśnie na drzewie kolejne ludzkie szczątki. Gdybym tego nie zobaczył na własne oczy, nigdy bym nie uwierzył…

Nieprawda, uwierzyłbyś od razu, poprawia się szybko, bo to przecież ten sam Henry Lascelles, który zamordował Drawlighta z zimną krwią i nawet mu przy tym ręka nie zadrżała. Ten sam Lascelles, który pociął ci twarz w obecności Norrella, a wcześnie, gdy byliście sami, rzucił ci się do gardła. Colquhoun Grant powiedział kiedyś, że ten człowiek, gdyby tylko _zachciało mu się chcieć_ , osiągnąłby wszystko: mógłby być dziennikarzem (i to jednym z najlepszych), artystą (docenianym przez widzów), żołnierzem (odznaczanym za odwagę) lub poszukiwaczem przygód w dalekich krajach (który odkryłby Troję lub polował w Afryce na nosorożce), bo do wszystkich tych zajęć i zawodów miał predyspozycje. Tyle tylko, że na niczym mu nie zależało, więc ostatecznie nie robił nic, zadowalając się rolą utracjusza i bawidamka.

– Jeżeli obrazisz moją panią, wyzwę cię na pojedynek i zabiję – mówi Lascelles, nie przerywając umocowywania zwłok na drzewie. Trudno powiedzieć, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach opanował marynarskie węzły, ale radzi sobie z nimi bardzo dobrze. – Ten zamek wraz z okolicznymi ziemiami należy właśnie do niej.

– Ależ nikt nie zamierza obrażać pani tego zamku, sir – mówi Segundus, który przygląda się poczynaniom Lascellesa z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Trzeba mu przyznać: trzyma się dzielnie, choć nieco pozieleniał i co chwila nerwowo przełyka ślinę. – Wszystkie kobiety darzymy należytym szacunkiem!

– Moja pani nie jest taka, jak inne kobiety. – Lascelles zaciska ostatni węzeł i podnosi na Segundusa nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy. – Takie porównanie jest obraźliwe, więc będę musiał pana zabić. Szable czy pistolety?

– Zaraz, zaraz. – Childermass staje między Segundusem i Lascellesem, szeroko rozkładając ręce. – Nie będzie żadnego pojedynku. Odłóż to, Lascelles – dodaje, widząc, że tamten sięga po broń – bo zamiast twojej pani, zacznę obrażać ciebie i zrobię to tak dotkliwie, że sam wylądujesz na jakimś drzewie. Nie przyszliśmy tu po to, żeby z tobą walczyć, tylko żeby porozmawiać o twojej sztuce.

Oczy Lascellesa są puste jak oczy porcelanowej lalki. Nie można z nich niczego wyczytać.

– Ciebie też zabiję – stwierdza beznamiętnie, w niemal ptasi sposób przekrzywiając głowę. Potem odkłada zwój lin i podchodzi bliżej, nie odrywając wzroku od Childermassa, jakby chciał go pożreć żywcem lub wyssać z niego całą energię. – Ciebie w pierwszej kolejności. Tego drugiego później.

– Tyle razy groziłeś mi śmiercią, że nie robi to już na mnie żadnego wrażenia – kłamie Childermass, bo ten dziwny, odmieniony Lascelles lub istota, która odziedziczyła jego rysy twarzy, napawa go przerażeniem – nie! – dzikim strachem, który każe rzucać się do ucieczki na złamanie karku, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Siłą woli zmusza się do pozostania na miejscu. Ręce zakłada na piersi, pozorując nonszalancję. Za jego plecami Segundus szepcze pierwszy wers zaklęcia ochronnego, które w sekundę odbierze mu kilkanaście lat życia. _Głupi, głupi, po stokroć głupi, drań_! – Powiedziałem: odłóż to. Ta pukawka na nic ci się nie przyda.

W najwyżej położonym oknie wieży światło to gaśnie, to się zapala, jakby w rytm oddechu: wdech, wydech, wdech… i tak bez końca. Dudnienie dobiegające spod ziemi przypomina bicie ogromnego serca. Nie ma żadnej pani tego zamku, przemyka Childermassowi przez głowę, jest tylko on sam, zamek, _żywozamek_ , wiecznie głodny potwór, łaknący krwi, która wypełniłaby jego gnijące trzewia.

– Lascelles. – Teraz stoi tak blisko, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę, mógłby tamtego dotknąć, ale to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką ma ochotę.  – Do diabła, przecież wiem, że tam jesteś!

– Skoro odmawiasz pojedynku, mam cię zabić gołymi rękami? – Tamten unosi brwi do góry. – Dobrze, mogę to zrobić, skoro sobie życzysz. Robiłem to już wcześniej, moja pani była zadowolona.

A co mi tam, myśli Childermass i uderza na oślep – odruchy działają lepiej, niż rozum, pięści od razu znajdują drogę do celu. Segundus chyba coś krzyczy, ale to nieważne, liczy się tylko to, żeby przypomnieć Lascellesowi, kim jest naprawdę.  A skoro nie docierają do niego inne argumenty, niż te siłowe, będzie ich miał aż do przesytu.

Czekałem na to tak długo!, chyba od samego początku, od zawsze, odkąd po raz pierwszy na mnie popatrzył i nazwał śmieciem. Nie ma już „sir”, nie ma uników, nie muszę niczego udawać, własnymi pięściami wbiję ci do głowy wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć. Że jesteś. Że jesteś nim. Że obserwowałeś mnie tygodniami, a ja nie spuszczałem z ciebie wzroku nawet na chwilę, widziałem każdy spektakl, czytałem każdy artykuł, każde cholerne słowo. Pamiętasz, Lascelles? Pamiętasz siebie pamiętającego o mnie, pamiętasz mnie pamiętającego o tobie? _Musisz_ pamiętać, bo potrzebuję twoich wspomnieć, twoich słów, żeby odzyskać własne!

Krew w ustach smakuje znajomo. Childermass spluwa, żeby się nie udławić i właśnie wtedy, z całym impetem ląduje na ziemi – to Lascelles wykorzystuje jego nieuwagę i zwala go z nóg. Po chwili obaj tarzają się w pyle. Nieważne, jak, nieważne, gdzie, liczy się tylko to, żeby dosięgnąć przeciwnika; szarpać, kaleczyć, dusić, tłuc jak najmocniej, bez opamiętania. Bez końca.

– Lascelles! – dyszy Childermass, odrywając ręce tamtego od swojego gardła. Na chwilę zdobywa przewagę. – Lascelles, ocknij się wreszcie!

Ma wrażenie, że walczy z czymś nieludzkim, jakimś potworem napędzanym chorą energią, nie zaś z mężczyzną, którego kiedyś widywał niemal codziennie w domu przy Hanover Square. A może Henry Lascelles już nie istnieje? Może to coś, czymkolwiek było, przejęło tylko jego rysy i wyuczyło się paru gestów, środek wypełniając po swojemu: mieszaniną wściekłości, zwierzęcej siły i magii? Skoro tak, nie mam z nim żadnych szans – to chyba ostatnia spójna myśl, jaka przychodzi Childermassowi do głowy, bo potem wszystko rozpada się na kawałki. I jest już tylko dudnienie serca; ziemia sypiąca się gdzieś w dół, razem z nimi, razem z kamieniami, z kaskadami iskier; ból wybuchający gdzieś pod kopułą czaszki i promieniujący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Boli, jak boli! Woda jest tak zimna, że paraliżuje ręce, nogi, nie mogę oddychać, nie mogę się ruszać, zaraz utonę, nie mogę… nie mogę… nie!  Palce rozpaczliwie grzebią w mule, rwą na strzępy dno strumienia, aż w końcu natrafiają na kamień, zaciskają się na nim kurczowo. Nie!, to kamień wrasta w rękę, stając się jej częścią. Dum-dum, dum-dum, serce tłucze się jak oszalałe. Przed oczami Childermassa wirują pęcherzyki powietrza, głowa raz po raz uderza o lustro wody ( _lustro, odpryski szkła, nie, nie, coś ty zrobił, cholerny idioto!_ ), płuca niemal pękają i tylko ułamek sekundy dzieli  od… od… ( _dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?)_

Wtedy ręka sama podnosi się i opada, upuszczając kamień. Nacisk nagle ustępuje.

W górę! W górę! W górę!

Childermass łyka powietrze wielkimi haustami, rozpaczliwie i dziko, jakby chciał je wypić aż do dna, nie zostawiając innym ani odrobiny. Każdy oddech wbija w jego płuca kolejną szpileczkę. Jest ich tam mnóstwo, całe płuca są nimi naszpikowane i przypominają poduszkę do igieł, taką samą jak ta, której używała lady Pole. Czemu myślę teraz o lady Pole?, Childermass przeciera oczy, bo zdaje mu się, że coś, może szkło, może żwir, utknęło mu pod powiekami. Czemu, do diabła, akurat o niej? Próbuje wstać, ale mu się nie udaje – potyka się o wystający korzeń, kamień, może kość jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, który zawitał tu przed laty i nigdy nie zdołał wrócić do domu, i znowu ląduje w wodzie aż po szyję. Wtedy orientuje się, że Lascelles za moment utonie, jeżeli ktoś nie odholuje go na brzeg. To i tak cud, że wylądował na płyciźnie i woda nie zalała mu głowy.

Jest tu za płytko, żeby podpłynąć, ale zbyt głęboko, żeby swobodnie się poruszać, pozostaje więc mozolna wędrówka po dnie wyściełanym kośćmi. Ostre krawędzie kaleczą stopy nawet przez podeszwy butów. Po jednej stronie strumienia majaczą spotworniałe drzewa, wyginające gałęzie w taki sposób, jakby usiłowały schwytać ofiarę, a po drugiej wyrastają ze skarpy mury żywozamku. Widać stąd także polanę, na której spotkali Lascellesa i wieżę nieustannie mrugającą światłem.

– Niech pan wraca na brzeg!

Childermass zastyga w bezruchu i odwraca się, żeby poszukać wzrokiem Johna Segundusa. Chuderlawy mag stoi nad strumieniem i macha rękami, wskazując na wodę.

– Niech pan wraca natychmiast! Tam coś jest!

Tam – czyli gdzie?, chce zapytać, ale w tym momencie tuż obok niego przelewa się potężna fala. Gdyby nie zaparł się z całych sił i nie uchwycił gałęzi, zwieszającej się nisko nad jego głową, z całą pewnością prąd porwałby go gdzieś daleko, w dół strumienia i w głąb Faerie. Wkrótce fal pojawia się więcej, a w dodatku towarzyszą im wiry. Childermass, nie myśląc zbyt wiele, rzuca się w stronę Lascellesa i próbuje go ruszyć z miejsca, bez skutku jednak. Fale robią się coraz większe, prąd silniejszy, a wody przybiera z każdą sekundą, jakby ktoś umyślnie wypuścił żywioł na wolność, żeby w jego imieniu pochłonął wędrowców.

Zginiemy tutaj obaj. Zginiemy niechybnie. Tak jak ci wszyscy, których kości poniewierają się pod naszymi stopami.

– Childermass. – Dopiero teraz spostrzega, że Lascelles ma otwarte oczy. I jest przytomny. Jest Lascellesem, nie żadnym demonem opętanym przez żywozamek, tylko po prostu Lascellesem, przeklętym Lascellesem, który rozpaczliwie usiłuje utrzymać się na powierzchni wody. – Childermass, co się tu do cholery dziej… – Nie może dokończy, bo kolejna fala zalewa mu usta.

A zdychaj, cholerny draniu, myśli Childermass, ale wbrew sobie, nurkuje, żeby mu pomóc. Wspólny wróg w postaci żywiołu dokonuje niemożliwego – godzi tych, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą usiłowali się pozabijać.

Stojący na brzegu Segundus przykłada dłonie do skroni.

Gałąź drzewa, rosnącego po drugiej strony strumienia, zaczyna drżeć, wibrować, wyginać się rozpaczliwie, aż w końcu, tknięta nagłym impulsem – wystrzela do przodu. Jest coraz dłuższa, coraz bardziej przypomina linę i szybuje w kierunku maga, który wabi ją obietnicą deszczu – pieszczoty słońca – muzyki wiatru – i mówi jej to wszystko, co gałąź pragnęłaby usłyszeć, dlatego leci do niego, leci jak na skrzydłach! Nie zauważa, że ktoś chwyta ją mocno i unosi się w górę, korzystając z jej lotu, nie zauważa lub ignoruje ten fakt, bo tak jej dobrze, bo: deszcz – słońce – wiatr – słodkie soki krążące wewnątrz pnia-matki, bo: chodź do mnie, moja droga, moja miła, już niedaleko!

Childermass uderza o ziemię z taką siłą, że znowu przed oczami błyskają mu gwiazdy. Lascelles osuwa się miękko tuż obok. Za nimi strumień pieni się wściekle, huczy i pryska wodą na wszystkie strony, zły, że ofiary wymknęły się jego nurtowi.

Żywozamek słyszy te skargi i obiecuje zemstę.

– Panie Segundus! – Childermass rzuca się w kierunku maga, który klęczy, podpierając się rękoma i charczy, jakby miał skonać lada chwila. – Panie Segundus, to było – kręci głową z podziwem, ze złością, bo przecież to... – To była magia.

– Dobry Boże, Childermass, właśnie odkryłeś Amerykę. – Lascelles wylewa wodę z butów. – Magia, wszędzie ta cholerna magia. Musiałem być niespełna rozumu, gdy posłuchałem Drawlighta i przyłączyłem się do Gilberta Norrella. Nie można ufać komuś, kto nie rozróżnia sonetu od politycznej agitki!

– To było nierozważne. – Childermass ignoruje Lascellesa, choć przychodzi mu to z trudem, uwagę skupiając na Segundusie. – Coś ty sobie myślał, do ciężkiej cholery – dodaje ciszej, próbując choć podtrzymać tamtego, żeby nie pokaleczył się o wystające kamienie lub nie zrobił sobie innej krzywdy. Cokolwiek mówił kiedyś Jonathan: o innych rodzajach magii, o tym, że nie trzeba rzucać czarów na prawo i lewo, żeby tę magię uprawiać, że każdy ma inne predyspozycje, Childermass, inny charakter, zdolności, dlaczego zamiast wykorzystać swoje atuty, na siłę skręcasz w niewłaściwą ścieżkę? Cokolwiek wtedy mówił – i cokolwiek myślał Childermass, oszołomiony tym, że po raz pierwszy ktoś poważnie traktuje jego karty – nie miało to teraz znaczenia, bo na cóż komu wróżbiarskie sztuczki i triki złodziejaszka z dzielnicy biedy, gdy chory potrzebuje lekarstwa?

– Rzeka – szepcze Segundus niemal bezgłośnie, między jednym atakiem kaszlu a drugim. – Za… – nie daje rady dokończyć, bo krew bucha mu z ust, uniemożliwiając dalszą komunikację.

Zamek, domyśla się Childermass, żywozamek odkrył, że jego „hycel” zdołał przerwać zaklęcie.

– Przecież on zaraz umrze – stwierdza Lascelles tonem informacyjnym, jakby rozmawiał o jakimś nudnym artykule lub komentował wyniki ostatnich wyścigów konnych. Przez chwilę taksuje wzrokiem wodę, która dociera właśnie do podnóża skarpy i zaczyna wbijać się w nią wściekłym strumieniem, a potem podchodzi do Childermassa i staje tuż za jego plecami. – To mi wygląda na ostatnie stadium gruźlicy – pochyla się nieco, żeby lepiej widzieć. – Mój znajomy umarł na suchoty i nie był to piękny widok.

Powieki Segundusa drgają jak skrzydła motyli. Twarz robi się niemal przezroczysta, widać na niej każdą żyłkę.

– Miał, naturalnie, doskonałą opiekę, żona nie odchodziła od jego łóżka – ciągnie Lascelles i kuca obok chorego – …a kochanka zaglądała ukradkiem nocami, ale i tak męczył się strasznie, dopóki nie pomieszały mu się zmysły. Swoją drogą…

– Lascelles.

Chciałbym go zabić, wbić mu nóż prosto w trzewia. Teraz. Chciałem go zabić, gdy tylko go zobaczyłem i chyba nigdy nie stracę na to ochoty, to silniejsze ode mnie.

– Dla ciebie „sir” – odpowiada tamten z jawną kpiną. – Zapomniałeś już, jak używać form grzecznościowych?

Usta Segundusa po raz kolejny układają się w słowa „zamek” i „rzeka”. Jego palce kurczowo ściskają dłoń Childermassa.

Woda pokonuje kolejne przeszkody: krzewy, resztki murów, nawet niewielkie drzewa, podobne do tego, które, ożywione za pomocą magii, uratowało im życie. Jest jej coraz więcej i coraz bardziej się pieni, a miniaturowe gejzery otwierają się także na polanie, plując w górę cieczą, która cuchnie zgniłymi jajami. Wszystko się _rusza_ , buzuje, kotłuje pod cienkim naskórkiem ziemi i chyba ani jeden kawałek krajobrazu nie pozostaje na swoim miejscu. Nawet postacie z kart Tarota zsuwają się z nieba i teraz ich sylwetki rysują się na murach, na wzgórzu, w koronach drzew obwieszonych trupami; są niemal wszędzie, widmowe i cieniste, na wpół materialne. Trochę jak duchy, trochę jak dym. Brakuje tylko kilku. Wieży (złowróżbna, niedobra karta, szczególnie w odwróconej pozycji, Childermass widywał ją w rozkładach tysiące razy, kojarzyła mu się z odejściem Jonathana Strange’a), bo wieża żywozamku nie zniosłaby konkurencji. A także Diabła, Wisielca, Piątki Kielichów…

I Rycerza Buław.

– Pomóż mi! – warczy Childermass. – Chwyć go za nogi!

Lascelles w pierwszym odruchu naprawdę próbuje mu pomóc, tak to przynajmniej wygląda, ale potem – dum-dum, jedno, drugie uderzenie serca – i zmienia zdania, i zawraca, osłaniając twarz przed kamieniami, gałęziami, zielskiem i odpryskami cegieł, które sypią mu się na głowę, nie wiadomo z jakiej przyczyny. Pistolet, przemyka Childermassowi przez głowę, wrócił po pistolet. Ma rację, bo Lascelles robi ostatni unik (potężny konar spada o krok od niego) i rzuca się, jakby nurkował, po błyszczący podłużny przedmiot, który leży w trawie pod drzewem, tuż obok zwoju liny. Chwyta go błyskawicznie, zrywa się na nogi i biegnie, biegnie jak najszybciej, unikając kolejnych pocisków.

Childermass nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem udaje mu się przeżyć.

Dlaczego nie ucieka? Dlaczego nie przystawia mi lufy do głowy? Dlaczego ze stoickim spokojem wkłada pistolet do kieszeni płaszcza, tak podartego i poplamionego krwią, że ledwo można określić go tym mianem, i chwyta Segundusa za nogi, próbując go dźwignąć z podłoża?

– Przyłóż się bardziej, Childermass, sam go nie zamierzam targać Bóg wie dokąd. – Lascelles z  trudem łapie oddech. – Przecież to prawie trup, będzie tylko zawadzał.

– Życie ci uratował, skurwysynu.

Tamten parska krótko. Nie komentuje.

– Jak sobie chcesz. – Pewnie wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie okoliczności. Zamiast tego mocniej chwyta Segundusa i rozgląda się dookoła, żeby wybrać najbezpieczniejszą drogę.

Problem polega na tym, że żadna droga nie jest bezpieczna – wszystko dosłownie kipi i rozpada się na ich oczach. Zatraca wszelkie pozory. Drzewa nie są już drzewami, to koszmarne potomstwo żywozamku, jego forpoczta. Kolory spływają z roślin, z przedmiotów, z nieba, i Childermass ma wrażenie, że nawet oni sami – Diabeł, Wisielec i Piątka Kielichów – są teraz szarzy jak rozmazane szkice i tak samo płascy; że ktoś ich po prostu _narysował_. Może nawet ja to zrobiłem, tylko o tym nie pamiętam?

Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie i zmienia kierunek, zmuszając Lascellesa do tego samego.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? Zwariowałeś doszczętnie? – Lascelles z całej siły kopie krzew bzu (czy raczej coś, co przybrało jego postać), który próbuje oplątać go gałęziami i zadusić. – Efektownego samobójstwa ci się zachciało? Przecież ta wieża to centrum tego wszystkiego!

– Rycerz Buław – mówi Childermass, bardziej do siebie, niż do towarzysza. Przygląda się swojej dłoni, która składa się z kilku naprędce maźniętych linii, a potem patrzy już tylko na płonącą wieżę, zajmującą cały horyzont. – Brakuje tylko Rycerza Buław.

– To nie jest pora na twoje karciane sztuczki, Childermass!

Nie chodzi o to, żeby stąd uciekać, tylko o to, żeby wejść do środka. Teraz jest już tego pewien, bo wszędzie dookoła rozpoznaje swoje kreski: szybkie pociągnięcia ołówkiem, rozmazane brzegi, niechlujną kompozycję. To przecież moje rysunki, narysowałem tutaj każdy szczegół, nawet te cholerne drzewa obwieszone trupami to moja własna koncepcja, efekt laudanum, whisky, przerażenia i tęsknoty, wszystkich tych uczuć, które spadły na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba za sprawą Strange’a, nie, _Jonathana_ , gdy tamtej nocy, tuż po zniknięciu Arabelli, rozmawialiśmy o Królewskich Traktach. To są Królewskie Trakty z mojej głowy. Wędrujemy Królewskimi Traktami, które własnoręcznie narysowałem.

Wieża. W wieży jest lustro. Lustro prowadzi do innych światów…

– Childermass!

Nie zważając na to, że świat wokoło rozpada się na kawałki i ewidentnie próbuje ich przy tym zabić, puszcza Segundusa i zaczyna szperać w kieszeniach. Muszą tu być, zawsze były, teraz także tu są, na pewno! Dłoń rozpoznaje szorstką powierzchnię i pokancerowane brzegi – jego martwa Talia Marsylska. Wszystkie karty wyglądają niemal identycznie i przedstawiają tę samą postać: Króla Kruków w roli Cesarza siedzącego na tronie, z cesarskimi insygniami w dłoniach. W lewym górnym rogu każdej karty majaczy cień kruka i to jedyny szczegół, który je różni. Kruk raz jest ledwie plamką, trudną do odcyfrowania, a raz wyraźnym rysunkiem. Ptak unosi skrzydła, gotowy do lotu i – czy to złudzenie? – naprawdę wzbija się w powietrze, a potem znika za krawędzią obrazka i więcej nie wraca.

Huk wystrzałów ogłusza Childermassa na dobrych kilka minut.

– Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś plan – mówi Lascelles z nienaturalnym spokojem, który oznacza, że tylko krok dzieli go od desperacji. Drzewo, które przed chwilą postrzelił, wyje ludzkim głosem, a z jego rany kapie coś gęstego, lepkiego, co po zetknięciu z ziemią zaczyna dymić. – Bo wolałbym nie umierać w twoim towarzystwie.

Wokół roi się od drzew, ożywionych krzewów i kamieni, które zrastają się ze sobą, dzięki czemu powstają golemy – ogromne, zwaliste, napędzane magią – zdolne uderzeniem pięści zabić dorosłego mężczyznę. Woda zaczyna zalewać łąkę. Żywozamek jest przerażony, bo sięga już do najgłębszych pokładów magii, tej najbrudniejszej i najbardziej zachłannej. Nie waha się przed niczym, byleby tylko dopaść tych, którzy śmieli zburzyć jego spokój.

Wie, że jego czas właśnie dobiega końca.

Ołówek jest w drugiej kieszeni – a właściwie nie tyle ołówek, co jego skrawek, który ledwo mieści się w palcach. Childermass chwyta pierwszą z brzegu kartę, odwraca ją i zaczyna bazgrać po niezamalowanej części, chociaż ręce drżą mu tak bardzo, że z trudem radzi sobie z narysowaniem najprostszego kształtu. Nie tak, to nie powinno tak wyglądać!, zbyt mocno przyciska ołówek, który niemal przedziurawia kartkę na wskroś. Potrzebuję lustra, lustra prowadzącego do innego świata.

– Opowiedz mi o rysunku. – To nie jest prośba. W oczach Childermassa, gdy na chwilę podnosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Lascellesa, widać głód, ale przede wszystkim groźbę, która nie znika stamtąd ani na chwilę ( _portowa dzielnica, noc, ciche kroki w zaułku, palce zaciśnięte na rękojeści sztyletu, tym razem się nie wywiniesz, tym razem nie–_ ) – Niech mi pan opowie o rysunku, sir!

– Jakim znowu rysunku, Childermass?

– Tym, którego nie narysowałem, ale o którym pan napisze w swojej sztuce ( _nie znam słów, słowa mnie omijają, słowa są tylko cieniem cienia cienia_ ). – Tym, którego nie pamiętam!

Lascelles schyla się w ostatniej chwili, dzięki czemu kamień nie strąca mu głowy z karku. Pistolet w jego rękach zmienia kierunek: teraz mierzy Childermassowi prosto w kark (tamten klęczy, pochylając głowę, więc wygląda to jak egzekucja), ale być może to tylko złudzenie, chwilowe zakłócenie równowagi i błąd w szkicu. Być może tylko mi się zdaje, że kula zaraz przebije czaszkę i utkwi tam, gdzie powinna utkwić wiele lat temu, gdy wracałem do Hurtfew przez las i natknąłem się na kłusownika, przerażonego bardziej ode mnie, któremu także zadrżała ręka w kluczowym momencie.

– Czego ty chcesz? Mam układać pod ostrzałem powieść gotycką?

– Mów cokolwiek, do diabła!

Ołówek uwiera i parzy w palce, ale Childermass go nie upuszcza, na przekór ściskając go jeszcze mocniej. Każda karta to jeden fragment rysunku. Lascelles chrypi teraz prawie tak mocno, jak on sam _(za dużo tytoniu, za dużo przekleństw, stanowczo za dużo nocy spędzonych pod gołym niebem)_ , ale nie przestaje opowiadać dziwacznej historii o magu, który wyrysował sobie przejście do wieży, żeby posiąść potężny, magiczny artefakt, ani chybi uprzednio należący do Merlina albo jakiegoś popapranego aureaty, któremu znudziły się tradycyjne sposoby komunikacji… Childermass, pospiesz się, do kurwy nędzy, bo zaraz nas ziemia żywcem pochłonie!

Robi co może. Lustro pęcznieje pod jego ołówkiem i staje się coraz bardziej rzeczywiste, a pod wpływem słów Lascellesa nabiera kształtów; jego powierzchnia połyskuje lekko i coś się w niej nawet pojawia, może cień, może odprysk grafitu, a może czyjaś postać o ogniście rudych włosach. Jeszcze trochę, ostatni wysiłek! Karty migają w rękach Childermassa, ale zamiast pokazywać przyszłość, na którą nie mają już wpływu, piszą, czy raczej _rysują_ ją na nowo, wytyczając kolejne odnogi Królewskich Traktów.

Uskok biegnący tuż od skarpy aż do wieży żywozamku zaczyna się pogłębiać. Lascelles ma rację: jeżeli się nie pospieszą, ziemia pochłonie ich dokumentnie i wtedy za nic nie zdołają dokończyć tego, co zaczęli. I wtedy, ciągnie Lascelles przez zaciśnięte zęby (pistolet już nie strzela, można nim co najwyżej wywijać niczym maczetą), wtedy połączył dwie ostatnie kreski i karty ożyły, a droga do artefaktu stanęła przed nim otworem… nie wierzę, że to robię, to jest _absurdalne_!, parska. Nie znam się na magii, ale śmiem wątpić, że polega ona na rysowaniu, bo w takim układzie każdy bohomaz byłby…

Segundus jęczy przez sen.

Childermass łączy dwie ostatnie kreski i wtedy otwiera się przejście.

 

*

 

Komnata jest owalna i całkiem pusta. Poza lustrem, stojącym na środku na podstawce, która przypomina monstrualnie wielką, ptasią łapę, nie ma tu żadnych innych przedmiotów. Nic dziwnego – Childermass szkicował w pośpiechu i nie zdążył dopracować swojego rysunku. Nawet lustro, najważniejszy element tej przestrzeni, wygląda na  niedopracowane: przez ramę prześwituje światło, kreski splątują się ze sobą bez ładu i składu, a rzeźby nie przypominają żadnego istniejącego zwierzęcia, co najwyżej gargulcopodobne hybrydy rodem z koszmaru. Najważniejsze jednak, że w tafli można zobaczyć swoje własne odbicie.

I nie tylko własne.

Lascelles splata ręce z tyłu i obchodzi lustro dookoła, trzymając się jednak na tyle z daleka tafli, żeby w razie czego móc uniknąć ataku. To głupie - wie o tym – w tym świecie wszystko jest tak nieprzewidywalne, że trudno przygotować się na niebezpieczeństwo, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, jaką postać przybierze, ale wbrew wszystkiemu próbuje zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Na Childermassa i Segundusa  nie ma co liczyć – jeden dawno stracił rozum (o ile kiedykolwiek go posiadał), a drugi właśnie wykrwawia się pod ścianą, nie wiedząc, co się wokół niego dzieje. 

– Po tej stronie też jest tafla… – mówi, wbrew sobie podchodząc bliżej. Dotyka nawet szyby. Trudno uwierzyć, że to rysunek: szkło jest chłodne, śliskie, rama chropowata i wypukła, nie, to po prostu niemożliwe, żeby ktoś – żeby Childermass – żebyśmy we dwóch stworzyli z niczego coś, co nagle stało się realne! Ot, szarlataneria. – …ale wygląda dziwnie. – odwraca się, bada przestrzeń, która powinna odbijać się w lustrze, a której wcale tam nie ma, potem unosi brwi do góry. – Coś ty, do cholery, narysował, Childermass?

– To, co mi opowiedziałeś. – Tamten wzrusza ramionami. Wie doskonale, że gdyby wyjrzał przez jedno z niewielkich, zakratowanych okien, zobaczyłby rozpadający się krajobraz, ten sam, z którego cudem udało im się uciec. Tutaj, wewnątrz wieży żywozamku, panuje cisza. „Oblepiająca cisza”, jak mówił Lascelles, gdy opisywał to wnętrze, „cisza, która sprawia, że nie masz czym oddychać”.

Segundus kaszle rozdzierająco. Dopiero teraz spostrzegają, że nie dość, że jest przytomny, to jeszcze zamiast leżeć tam, gdzie go ułożyli, siedzi oparty o ścianę i z daleka wpatruje się w zwierciadło. Chyba chce coś powiedzieć, może przed czymś ostrzec, ale nie ma na to siły. Zresztą nawet, gdyby mu się udało, ani Childermass, ani tym bardziej Henry Lascelles, nie zwróciliby na to żadnej uwagi.

Obaj zawsze ignorowali dobre rady i ostrzeżenia.

Childermass wpatruje się w swoje odbicie w lustrze – rysy są trochę zbyt ostre, ołówek o mało nie podziurawił kartki. Do tego smugi pod oczami i czarne dziury w miejscu oczu. Zaklęcia powtarzał tyle razy, że pamięta je doskonale, nawet obudzony w środku nocy i pijany w sztok potrafiłby je poprawnie wyrecytować. Tylko co z tego? Ta sama tafla, która ustępowała pod dotykiem Strange’a, ciebie nie słucha, prawie magu, śmieje ci się prosto w twarz! Parzy, prawda? Palce od razu masz całe w pęcherzach; pęcherz na pęcherzu, pęcherzem pogania, żadnego pożytku z twojej magii. Twój własny rysunek obraca się przeciwko tobie, prawie magu, narowieje i nie potrafisz go oswoić. Co zrobisz? Potłuczesz lustro, czy może swoją własną gębę?

– Vinculus! – Childermass uderza taflę otwartą dłonią, ale klnie i szybko cofa rękę. Oparzenia wyglądają potwornie.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

Czy można potłuc rysunek? Czy można… Teraz w lustrze odbija się sam uśmiech oderwany od twarzy, wyrwany z kontekstu i zawieszony w próżni. Uśmiech maga Vinculusa.

– Childermass? – Z początku sądzi, że to Lascelles do niego mówi, ale nie, głos dobiega z przeciwnej strony. Spod ściany. Tam, gdzie siedzi John Segundus, który coraz mniej przypomina istotę z krwi i kości, a coraz bardziej postać z kościelnych fresków.

Chyba chce, żebym do niego podszedł. Chodź do mnie, Johnie Childermass, bo ja już nie wstanę, nie dam rady się podnieść, prawdopodobnie już nigdy donikąd nie dotrę, chociaż lustro stoi kilka kroków ode mnie. Nie potrafię nawet sformułować tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia, więc po prostu podejdź tu na chwilę, przyklęknij, o właśnie, w ten sposób, a ja spróbuję…

Ręce, które rozpinają guziki jego koszuli, są tak zimne, że Childermass prawie zamarza, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdaje. Na jego skórze pojawia się lód; drobinki, iskierki lodu, które żądlą i nie dają o sobie zapomnieć. Dziwny kontrast: poparzone dłonie i zamarzająca pierś, jakby nic pomiędzy tymi dwoma stanami nie miało prawa istnieć.

– Nie. – Childermass orientuje się wreszcie, do czego Segundus zmierza i próbuje oderwać jego ręce od swojej koszuli. Najpierw delikatnie, potem bardziej stanowczo. Bez powodzenia. – Nie możesz tego zrobić.

Mogę, oczywiście, że mogę. Usunięcie takiego zaklęcia to trochę ja amputacja i miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał ingerować tak głęboko, ale potrafię to zrobić i nie ma innego wyjścia. Obaj to wiemy. Z błędnymi ogniami na piersi nigdy nie przejdziesz przez żadne lustro.

– Segundus. – Childermass kręci głową. W jego oczach widać nagłą panikę. Przytrzymuje chorego maga za nadgarstki, ale to nie pomaga, bo tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy chce mu pozwolić na wszystko, co tamten zamierza zrobić, nawet, jeżeli obaj zapłacą za to najwyższą cenę. – Nie rób tego, proszę. – _Zrób to_. – Nie możesz. – _Musisz_. – Lascelles opowie inną historię, a ja równie dobrze mogę narysować inne przejście. Istnieje wiele przejść, trzeba je tylko odnaleźć.

Sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz, Johnie Childermass.

– Widzę jakieś poddasze – mówi Lascelles, który nadal tkwi naprzeciwko zwierciadła, tyle tylko, że od jego drugiej strony. Lustro jest dwustronne, a każda z jego części odbija całkiem inne obrazy. –  Do diabła, to przecież Gospoda Pod Czarną Różą! Stoję przed lustrem w pokoju Małej Sue. Znam to cholerne lustro na pamięć, bo sam je kupiłem, wydałem na nie kupę pieniędzy!

Childermass się dusi.

– Poczekaj – rzęzi jeszcze, ale Segundus już szepcze zaklęcie, już zdziera z niego zaklęcie warstwa po warstwie, już odczepia po kolei wszystkie błędne ognie, które zdążyły przez te miesiące wrosnąć w ciało i stać się jego częścią. Pustkę zapełnia leczniczym światłem, które czerpie wprost z własnej głowy.

Jest prawie tak, jak wtedy, gdy Lascelles próbował go utopić w strumieniu, tylko jeszcze gorzej – ciało nie próbuje się nawet bronić. Duszę się! Duszę! Dłonie Segundusa są bezlitosne, nie zapominają o żadnym skrawku i pieczołowicie odklejają najmniejszy nawet fragment magii. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby wdało się zakażenie?, zapytałbym, gdybym miał dosyć siły, ale nie mam, dlatego pozwól mi zrobić to jak należy, do samego końca. To jest i tak trudne, nie utrudniaj mi tego jeszcze bardziej. Jeżeli nie usunę wszystkiego do końca, zaklęcie zacznie gnić i umrzesz, nie osiągnąwszy celu, Johnie Childermass! Nie chciałbym, żeby taki los spotkał właśnie ciebie.

– Na stole leżą moje notatki – ciągnie Lascelles, obojętny na scenę, rozgrywającą się tuż obok niego. – Chyba pisałem… piszę…  a szlag by trafił tę waszą magię, słowa mnie nie słuchają, jak o niej myślę! To chyba moja sztuka. Wygląda jak sztuka, ale nie pamiętam, żebym napisał coś podobnego. „Sowie zwierciadło”? Co to w ogóle za tytuł? Brzmi, jakbym nawiązywał do literatury sowizdrzalskiej, ale…

Childermass ma wrażenie, że w jego piersi otwiera się tunel, który sięga do samych trzewi żywozamku. Nie mogę oddychać, bo nie mam płuc. Nie bije mi serce, bo go nie posiadam. Niczego nie widzę, bo odjęto mi oczy. Ostatni błędny ogień przywarł tak mocno, że trzeba wycinać go zaklęciem, które wizualizuje się w postaci widmowego noża, zagłębiającego się w ciele aż po rękojeść. Iskry sypią się na wszystkie strony. Bębny pod powierzchnią czaszką; skóra jak papier; wrażenie potwornej, obezwładniającej pustki; wydrążenie od środka; umieram! nie można żyć z dziurą w piersi, nie; otwarta rana, która się sączy, to nie do zniesienia, to–

Tak łatwo się nie umiera, Johnie Childermass.

– Segundus!

Nie wie, jakim sposobem podnosi się z ziemi, ale robi to: wbrew sobie i własnemu ciału, wbrew wszystkiemu, co każe mu zostać na tej posadzce i wyzionąć ducha, żeby więcej niczego _nie czuć_ , żeby po prostu przestać istnieć. Dlaczego nie potrafię sobie na to pozwolić? Dlaczego się po prostu nie poddam?

Dlaczego nie robię tego, co zrobiłby na moim miejscu Jonathan Strange?

– Segundus – powtarza, pochylając się nad magiem. W końcu kładzie jego głowę na własnych kolanach, poparzonymi opuszkami palców wodząc po jego twarzy. – Coś ty najlepszego wymyślił?

Segundus patrzy na niego – przez niego – nie dostrzegając niczego lub widząc to wszystko, czego Childermass nigdy nie zdołał zrozumieć, chociaż próbował przez całe życie. Albo w ogóle nie ma już żadnego Segundusa, tylko jego nienaturalnie powykręcane ciało, które bardziej przypomina kukiełkę porzuconą przez dziecko na podwórzu, niż żywego człowieka. Żywego? Człowieka? Oczy maga są szeroko otwarte, ale szkliste i utkwione w jednym punkcie. Pierś nie porusza się w rytm oddechu.

– Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść – potrząsa nim lekko. – Nie teraz, kiedy lustro…

– Childermass, chodź no tutaj. – W głosie Lascellesa brzmi podniecenie, jakby właśnie odkrył jakiś brudny sekret albo wpadł na pomysł, w jaki sposób owinąć sobie wokół palca kolejnego naiwnego bogacza. – No chodźże wreszcie, przecież Segundus dawno nie żyje! Nie żył, jak go tu taszczyłeś, więc tym bardziej nie żyje teraz. Chyba, że bawisz się w nekromantę, jak twój nieodżałowany pan Norrell?

Chce odpowiedzieć, że nie ma już żadnego pana, ale nie mówi ani słowa, bo słowa kłamią. Wyrażają zbyt wiele lub zbyt mało, nigdy nie oddając tego, co naprawdę chciałoby się przekazać.

Jestem wydrążony od środka, myśli, nakrywając powiekami oczy Segundusa, żeby nie patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem, nie ma już we mnie ani odrobiny magii. Przykryłby go płaszczem albo zakopał w ziemi, ale właściwie po co? Magowie nie miewają prawdziwych pogrzebów.

– Boże, gdybym miał takiego lokaja, jak ty, to bym go powiesił na pierwszej lepszej gałęzi!

To nie jest trudne, Childermass, wystarczy wsłuchać się we własne ciało. Ręce, nogi, krew krążąca w żyłach, wszystko nadal jest na swoim miejscu. Mięśnie słuchają poleceń głowy, odruchy działają prawidłowo. Zapnij koszulę, przecież niczego tam nie znajdziesz – to znaczy niczego, poza wilgotną od potu skórą – bo po żadnym ze światów nie można paradować z dziurą w piersi. Skoro istnieje wiele rodzajów magii, to może też istnieć wiele rodzajów szaleństwa i to jest właśnie ten, który przypadł ci w udziale. Widzisz? Od razu lepiej, krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w twoich żyłach, palce same zaciskają się na rękojeści noża. Lekarstwo jest jedno i zawsze to samo, znasz je tak samo dobrze, jak Talię Marsylską i własne odbicie w lustrze.

Tym lekarstwem jest nienawiść.

– Mógłbyś go po prostu zwolnić – mówi powoli, wstając z ziemi.

– Co?

– Nie musiałbyś zabijać lokaja, który nie spełniałby twoich oczekiwań, mógłbyś go po prostu _zwolnić_.

Lascelles przewraca oczami.

– Nie gadaj bzdur, tylko popatrz w lustro!

Childermass staje naprzeciw zwierciadła, ale nie obchodzi go dookoła tak jak wcześniej Lascelles, tylko zostaje po tej stronie, w której niedawno odbijał się uśmiech maga Vinculusa. Teraz szkło wydaje się całkiem zwyczajne. Nie widać w nim nieistniejących rzeczy, żadnych obcych światów ani Rycerza Buław na koniu, tylko to, co naprawdę znajduje się w pomieszczeniu: nagie ściany w brudnoszarym kolorze, okienka strzelnicze, jedno większe okno, przypominające oko potwora przysłonięte kratą, i śmiertelnie zmęczoną twarz Johna Childermassa. Childermass w lustrze robi dokładnie to samo, co ten poza nim – odgarnia włosy z czoła i zakłada je za ucho niecierpliwym gestem. A potem, niespodziewanie i z całej siły, uderza pięścią prosto we własne odbicie.

Ręka aż po łokieć zanurza się w lustrze. Childermass zastyga w tej pozycji, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić dalej.

– Childermass? – Po drugiej stronie szczęka broń. Lascelles miał widać dość czasu, żeby ją przeładować. A może zostawił ostatnią kulę na czarną godzinę? – Co się tam dzieje, do diabła?

Szkło nie jest już szkłem, tylko substancją, która ustępuje pod naciskiem dłoni. Wystarczyłoby zrobić krok, żeby znaleźć się… no właśnie, gdzie? Tak długo o tym marzyłem, tyle razy próbowałem, tyle poświęciłem, żeby to osiągnąć, a teraz…

– Nic – odpowiada Childermass chrapliwie, wycofując rękę. Na jego skórze nie ma ani śladu dziwnej substancji, chociaż uczucie chłodu nie znika ani na chwilę. Nie ma także oparzeń. – Chciałem tylko coś sprawdzić.

Obchodzi lustro i staje obok Lascellesa, który mierzy go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Powstrzymuje się jednak od komentarza, wskazując głową odbicie w lustrze.

– Spójrz – mówi z naciskiem. – Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale chyba się nie mylisz. To moje pismo, moja sztuka, walająca się na stole w pokoju dziwki, ale, niech mnie kule biją, w życiu nie napisałem sztuki o Królewskich Traktach! Nie jestem samobójcą. Przecież by mnie zlinczowali, jakbym próbował publicznie szydzić z tego ich Króla Kruków, szczególnie na północy kraju. To chyba jakiś wgląd… w przyszłość – zerka na Childermassa, szukając rozbawienia na jego twarzy, ale tamten jest śmiertelnie poważny. – Tak, wiem, jak to brzmi.

– No przecież już mówiłem. Nie napisałeś sztuki o magach, bo dopiero ją napiszesz. – Childermass nawet na niego nie patrzy, od razu dotyka tafli. Wyczuwa różnice w fakturze. Szkło po tamtej stronie wydawało się gładsze, delikatniejsze, natomiast to tutaj kaleczy opuszki palców, jest niedorobione, _niedorysowane_ , myśli Childermass, przypominając sobie okoliczności powstania tego szkicu.

Próbuje nacisnąć mocniej i klnie pod nosem, bo odłamki szkła wbijają mu się w skórę, rysując krwawe szlaczki na przedramionach.

Tylko nie to, proszę. Nie tym razem.

– Niezbyt to zachęcające – mruczy Lascelles z powątpiewaniem. Zapewne myśli o własnej skórze i o jej stanie, gdyby przyszło mu wędrować tą samą drogą.

– A masz lepszy pomysł?

– Może i mam.

Strzał jest tak niespodziewany, że Childermass aż się wzdryga, chociaż wydawało mu się, że nic już nie zdoła go zaskoczyć. Kula, zamiast przeszyć podwójne zwierciadło na wylot lub roztrzaskać je na kawałki, znika w jego wnętrzu i staje się swoim własnym odbiciem w lustrze.

Lascelles ma rację, to jedyne wyjście.

Miejsce na rozbieg nie istnieje, bo komnata jest niewielka i w dodatku okrągła, ale można się odsunąć o kilka kroków i dotrzeć aż do ściany, która, gdy jej dotknąć, niemal kruszeje w palcach. Gdyby Childermass powiedział, że się nie boi, skłamałby prosto w oczy, tak jak tyle razy kłamał, gdy pytano go o Jonathana Strange’a i pana Norrella, ale nikt go o nic nie pyta. Segundus nie żyje, a Henry Lascelles stoi tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki i uśmiecha się półgębkiem, jakby pomysł przebijania się prze lustro był, w jego mniemaniu, najlepszą rozrywką pod słońcem.

Czy mi się zdaje, czy naprawdę słyszę śmiech Vinculusa dobiegający zza szyby?

– Gotowy? – Lascelles chowa pistolet do kieszeni. – Na trzy?

Childermass kiwa głową.

_Jeden._

Krew uderza do głowy, a przed oczami zaczynają wirować kolorowe plamy. Wdech, wydech, wdech–

_Dwa._

Nie myśl, nie myśl, nie myśl o tym, że mógłbyś wybrać inaczej, tu nie chodzi o ciebie, o niego, ani o żaden wybór, to po prostu–

_Trzy._

 

 

 

_epilog_

 

– Pijany jesteś i masz omamy – mruczy sennie Ryża Gwen, przekręcając się na drugi bok. – Śpij, Jimmy, i nie zawracaj mi głowy. To był ciężki dzień.

Karczmarz wie, że rada jest słuszna, sen jednak jakoś nie przychodzi. Może to wina gorzałki, może tłustego jadła lub nerwów napiętych niczym postronki, ale od dwóch dni nie zmrużył oka ani na chwilę (najpierw miał na głowie dwóch szalonych magów, potem występ teatru i całonocną popijawę) i wcale nie czuje się przez to bardziej zmęczony, niż zazwyczaj. Wręcz przeciwnie. Coś go pali od środka i nie daje usiedzieć – uleżeć – w jednym miejscu dłużej niż pół godziny. Ryża Gwen, szefowa teatralnej trupy, przez jakiś czas dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa, ale nawet ją w końcu zmógł śpik i niemoc większa, niźli ochota na figle.

– Naprawdę widziałem. – Podkłada ręce pod głowę, bo poduszka wydaje mu się zbyt płaska i przez to niewygodna. – Dam sobie ręce odciąć, że to byli oni! To znaczy on, ten karciarz i samobójca, bo ten drugi, medyk, wyglądał jakoś inaczej: wyższy był, postawę miał inną, no sam nie wiem… on, czy nie on?

– Może duchy zobaczyłeś, w końcu to prawie Samhain. – Trudno odgadnąć, czy Ryża Gwen naigrawa się z niego, czy mówi poważnie, ale karczmarz obstawia tę pierwszą możliwość, bo zna aktorkę na tyle długo, żeby nie dać się nabrać na jej niby poważny ton głosu. Duchy, jakie duchy?, myśli sobie, odkrywając się aż do pasa, bo gorąc go dręczy niemożebny, pomyślałby ktoś, że nie potrafię odróżnić maga od jakiegoś ducha albo innego demona! Też mi coś!

Ma ochotę klepnąć Gwen w wystający spod kołdry, nagi pośladek, ale rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. W zamian za to przykrywa ją dokładniej, aż po szyję, żeby nie zmarzła, gdy palenisko wygaśnie do ostatka. W przeciwieństwie do niego, wiecznie marudziła, że marzną jej kości, i że musi je wygrzać.

– E, sama nie wiesz, co mówisz, kobieto – burczy. – Duchy… tak, bardzo śmieszne. Śpij, skoro rozmawiać nie masz ochoty, ja idę na dół, żeby sprawdzić, czy mi się nikt do kuchni nie włamał. Sprzątania będzie co nie miara po tych twoich… teatrach.

– A twoja żona?

– Co: moja żona? – dziwi się karczmarz, nakładając pierwsze lepsze portki, które wpadają mu w ręce. – Moja żona śpi dawno, jak porządnej kobiecie przystało. Zresztą wiesz o tym dobrze, bo sama zapodałaś jej ziółek na mocny śpik.

W izbie nadal panuje rozgardiasz. Nikt tu jeszcze nie sprzątał, chociaż jedna z dziewczyn wpadła na chwilę, żeby zmieść co większe odłamki szkła, walające się po podłodze. Dobrze, że palenisko ledwie się żarzy, bo w półmroku krew, plamiąca klepki i ściany w pobliżu stołu, nie jest aż tak widoczna, jak w świetle dziennym. Nie wiem, co oni tu wyprawiali, myśli Jim, i nie chcę wiedzieć, ale dalej cuchnie tu magią, że aż człowiekowi dech odbiera!

Cholerni magowie, diabelskie nasienie.

Zanim wychodzi, zerka jeszcze podejrzliwie w stronę lustra w drewnianych ramach, które wisi na ścianie w pobliżu drzwi. Dobrze, że własne potłukli, myśli przy tym, podchodząc bliżej, a moje zostawili w spokoju, bo to porządne lustro. Szwagier kupił je dla mnie w Yorku. Może Gwen ma rację i naprawdę nic w nim nie widziałem, znaczy poza własną, zapijaczoną gębą, tak, na pewno tak było, rozum po prostu płata mi figle.

Ślini palec, żeby przetrzeć nim zabrudzony fragment lustra – widać jakaś mucha go upstrzyła albo inne diabelstwo – a potem drapie się w policzek i wychodzi na korytarz. Nie widzi już, jak taflę rozjaśnia wewnętrzne światło i pojawia się w niej jakaś twarz o zbyt ostrych rysach i oczach jak czarne dziury wypalone w kartce papieru. Pojawia się tylko na chwilę i od razu znika.

 

*

 

– Witaj, prawie magu! – Vinculus pochyla się nad stawem tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie traci kapelusza, który zsuwa mu się z głowy i leci w kierunku wody. Zostaje uratowany w ostatniej chwili. –  Nie martw się, do Londynu już niedaleko: kilka zakrętów, kilka grobli, strumień, lusterko przekupki i zwierciadło w pracowni pewnego arystokraty… – parska śmiechem. – To znaczy w burdelu Damy Kier. Nie patrz tak na mnie, przecież wiem, dokąd zmierzasz, wiem to od początku! Jestem Książką Króla Kruków, pamiętasz? I powiadam ci, że wszystkie rysunki muszą zostać narysowane do końca, a słowa wybrzmieć do ostatniej linijki! Taki jest _jego_ plan.

Sięga po kij, czy raczej po wierzbową witkę, i zaburza przy jej pomocy powierzchnię stawu, tworząc miniaturowe fale. Twarz, która odbija się w jeziorku, staje się od razu dużo mniej wyraźna, jakby ktoś przejechał palcem po świeżym szkicu, rozmazując wszystkie szczegóły.

– Łap! – mówi Vinculus, wrzucając do wody talię kart, którą dotąd trzymał w kieszeni. – Masz i zrób z nich dobry użytek! Kto wie, może powiedzą ci coś ciekawego?

Karty, choć lekkie, od razu toną jak kamień. Tylko jedna jedyna unosi się na powierzchni stawu jeszcze długo po tym, jak Vinculus, z węzełkiem przerzuconym przez plecy, odchodzi zygzakiem w stronę lasu prowadzącego do opactwa Hurtfew.

 

*

 

Mała Sue podchodzi Lascellesa i zagląda mu przez ramię. Potem całuje go w kark.

– O, skończyłeś – stwierdza, chociaż tamten nadal trzyma pióro w ręku, jakby wahał się, czy postawić kropkę na końcu zdania, czy dopisać coś jeszcze. Tusz kapie na kartkę, zalewając kleksami cały dół strony. – Mogę zobaczyć?

Lascelles w zamyśleniu kręci głową. Zerka przy tym w stronę lustra, które stoi dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, jakby spodziewał się, że zobaczy w nim coś więcej, niż własne odbicie. Potem zatrzaskuje okładki notatnika.

– Później –  odpowiada trochę zbyt gwałtownie. Mała Sue zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę, nie lubi takiego tonu. _Pierwsza zasada:_ _nigdy_ _nie obrażaj kurtyzany, bo źle na tym wyjdziesz!_ – Przepraszam, moja droga –  Lascelles reflektuje się niemal od razu – za długo dzisiaj pisałem i zachowuję się jak ostatni cham. Później ci poczytam fragmenty, jeśli będziesz chciała, dobrze? Ale teraz powiedz mi proszę… powiedz mi, czy słyszałaś kiedyś o teatrze wędrownym Ryżej Gwen?

Mała Sue wygląda na zaskoczoną, odpowiada jednak, że i owszem, nie dość, że słyszała, to jeszcze zna jedną dziewczynę… właściwie to moja kuzynka, Henry, pamiętasz Ginny? Ubzdurała sobie, że chce zostać aktorką i uciekła z domu. Głupia dziewucha! Gdyby Gwen jej nie przygarnęła, to kto wie, co by się z  nią stało?

Prawdopodobnie to samo, co z tobą, myśli Lascelles, ale tym razem bardzo się pilnuje, żeby nie powiedzieć tego głośno. Zamiast tego mówi tylko:

– W takim razie daj mi znać, gdyby przyjechali do Londynu. Napisałem sztukę, która pasowałaby do ich repertuaru.

– A co to za sztuka? – Sue zawsze była ciekawska, więc przechyla się nieco, żeby sięgnąć po notatnik i zajrzeć do środka. Lascelles jej to uniemożliwia. Chwyta ją wpół i sadza sobie na kolanach, jak niegrzeczną dziewczynkę. Sue oburza się pół żartem pół serio, piszczy i kilka razy uderza go w pierś swymi drobnymi piąstkami, ale w końcu daje się udobruchać i nawet odwzajemnia pocałunki.

Dopiero po kwadransie wraca do kwestii, która nie daje jej spokoju.

– Oj, Henry, nie bądź taki, powiedz chociaż o czym jest ta sztuka! – oplata ramionami jego szyję. – Naprawdę chcesz, żebym umarła z ciekawości?

Lascelles uśmiecha się po swojemu, krzywo i z lekką ironią. Nie patrzy przy tym na Małą Sue, tylko – ponad jej ramieniem – prosto w lustro, w którym odbija się teraz twarz, nie będąca wcale odbiciem jego własnej. Oczy mężczyzny z lustra przypominają czarne dziury, wypalone w kartce papieru.

– To tragikomedia o magu, który zgubił więcej, niż próbował znaleźć. Czy taka odpowiedź jest dla ciebie satysfakcjonująca? – odpowiada po chwili i całuje Sue prosto w szyję, a potem w wystający obojczyk. Dziewczyna znowu zaczyna piszczeć. – No cóż, widzę, że nie bardzo. W takim razie lepiej będzie, jeżeli porozmawiamy o tym jutro rano, bo dzisiaj… – nie odrywa wzroku od lustra – jestem zbyt _rozproszony_ , żeby myśleć o jakichkolwiek magach.

Jednym ruchem ściąga koszulę przez głowę i zasłania nią lustrzaną taflę wraz z uwięzionym w niej odbiciem. 

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 10.11.2015 r._


End file.
